


Я - твоя совесть, придурок!

by KarinaNormans



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Cruelty, Gen, Horror, Humor, Mysticism, Survival, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaNormans/pseuds/KarinaNormans
Summary: На входе стоял молодой парень в дешевом синем костюме. На шее был навязан красный галстук, а в руках он нес портфель. У него были черные растрепанные волосы и круглые очки. «Блять! Так это ж парень из заставки игры! Только не говорите, что я каким-то образом попал в нее!» — пронеслась в голове Дмитрия мысль. Игра только началась...
Kudos: 6





	Я - твоя совесть, придурок!

— Ай, блядь, задницу отбил! — крикнул Дмитрий, приземляясь на кафельный пол в большом холле. Он поднял голову и быстро огляделся по сторонам. — Так. И где я? Я ж видео хотел снимать, какого хуя я здесь делаю?

Мужчина встал с холодного до жути пола, почесал бороду, попутно осматривая большую комнату. Скамейки с красной обивкой, столики, пара мусорок и огромный лифт прямо напротив входа. Если ничего из этого и не выделялось, ведь было достаточно похоже на обычные вещи, что преследуют нас всегда, то кое-что выделялось. Для начала, дверь рядом была перетянута желтой лентой с черными полосками. То есть на лестницу выйти просто нельзя. С другой стороны от лифта висела таблица с номерами этажей, правда, с одним отличием — номера шли с нуля. Также в этом помещении стояло два человека: девчонка, которая что-то повторяла и не обращала внимания ни на что, а также парень — блондин курил сигарету и улыбался. К первой он даже подходить не хотел. Она произносила слишком заумные фразы, следовательно, вряд ли поможет нормально.

— Бляха, я же игру запускал, где я вообще нахожусь-то теперь?! — почесав затылок, прошептал мужчина. — Э, мужик, скажи, чего мы тут забыли? — Куплинов обращался к парню, что стоял возле лифта. Тот не обратил внимания, будто не услышал. — Вот козел. Ладно, сам разберусь. Да и вообще, курить в помещении запрещено!

Дима отошел на пару шагов и посмотрел на лифт. По размерам он был просто огромный. Казалось, что высотой он в метра два с половиной, а по ширине вмещал трех или четырех Куплиновых. Летсплейщик выдохнул и начал обдумывать ситуацию. К сожалению это ему сделать не дали. Он вдруг оглянулся, услышав как с грохотом открылась дверь. На входе стоял молодой парень в дешевом синем костюме. На шее был навязан красный галстук, а в руках он нес портфель. У него были черные растрепанные волосы и круглые очки. «Блядь! Так это ж парень из заставки игры! Только не говорите, что я каким-то образом попал в нее» — пронеслась в голове Дмитрия мысль. Геймер плюхнулся на одну из скамеек и, потирая виски, начал придумывать способ выбраться из этого странного, неизведанного мира.  
Он еще раз посмотрел на только что зашедшего. Тот тихо разговаривал сам с собой, поправляя очки. Кое-как Куплинов услышал что-то про разговоры с кем-нибудь. Сначала герой игры подошел к девушке, которая сидела чуть дальше от Димы. Та не обратила на него внимания. Тяжело вздохнув, паренек развернулся и посмотрел прямо на Дмитрия. Быстрым шагом тот подошел и сказал:

— Привет, я Брайан, — парень протянул руку вперед. Куплинов задумался, после чего встал и протянул руку в ответ.  
— Дмитрий. Или Дима, как хочешь, — рука Дмитрия прошла сквозь руку нового знакомого. Чего-чего, а этого они не ожидали оба, поэтому пришлось выкручиваться. К счастью, стаж летсплейщика позволяет превратить все это в шутку.  
— Что? К-как такое возможно? Кто ты такой? — парень от шока начал заикаться.  
— Ну, похоже твоя совесть, эхе-хе. Везение, блядь.  
— Кто?  
— Я твоя совесть, придурок! — повторил Дима громче. — Ладно, слушай, я не знаю что я здесь делаю, но похоже, видишь меня только ты.  
— Как такое возможно? Это… Это нереально!  
— Блядь, если бы это было нереально — меня бы здесь не было! А теперь заткнись и делай вид, что меня здесь нет, а то тебя за психа примут.

Брайан протер свои глаза, еще раз посмотрел на «совесть» и призадумался: «Моя совесть — тридцатилетний мужик, который даже не знает, что здесь забыл…»

— Вообще-то мне семьдесят три.  
— Сколько?! — вдруг закричал парень, после чего прокашлялся. Все в помещении теперь смотрят на него.  
— Мне семь лет, ну да. Ладно, успокойся, прикалываюсь. Я еще и твои мысли, видимо читаю. Ну, будет как общаться на людях.

Куплинов усмехнулся. Как же глупо выглядит вся эта ситуация. Он — простой лестплейщик, который почему-то попал в игру про психов, да еще и как призрак, которого видит только главный герой. А главный герой — парень, который, видимо, сам не знает до конца, что здесь делает. Пока Дима думал, Брайан уже отошел к блондину и начал вести беседу. Дмитрий не собирался в нее влезать, но судьба распорядилась по-другому. Она решила, что в этом разговоре должны учавствовать все присутствующие. Блондин начал кричать как ненормальный:

— ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ, ЧЕРВЯК! — Парней мигом оглушило, а девчонка, ранее не обращавшая внимания на возню рядом, вдруг встала и посмотрела в сторону кричавшего парня. — Как ты смеешь разговаривать со мной, отрепье класса-G?! Но-! Как?! Как?! КАК?! ПОШЕЛ ВОН! ВАЛИ! — тут-то Дима и решил немного помочь знакомому.  
— Как этого придурка зовут? Он мог бы мне помочь в озвучке таких же психов.  
— Что?  
— ЗАТКНИСЬ! Что принесло такое… э… дерьмо, наподобие тебя в такую компанию?

Диму эта ситуация уже начала развлекать. В какой-то степени он даже радовался, что ему не приходится озвучивать этого кричащего психа в своем видео, иначе он бы точно сорвал голос. Однако крик не прекратился даже спустя минуту. Две. Три. Только к концу пятой минуты он наконец закончил свой глупый монолог, про то, какая же это крутая компания и что классу-G здесь делать просто нечего. Брайан при первой же возможности быстро отошел ближе к призраку. Куплинов прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы не начать смеяться в голос.

— Хе-хе, ну, так ты говно, что ли? А, конечно, ты же в классе «G» Понял? Г — говно, аха-ха!  
— Хватит смеяться! — подумал парень, зная, что его точно услышит тот, к кому это относилось.  
— Ладно-ладно. Ты лучше скажи мне кратко, что это за место и какого хрена мы здесь делаем?  
— Это — лобби компании Синтракорп.  
— Синтак… Бля, Синтракрок! Син-тра-корп! Тьфу, ты, нахуй. И что это за компания?  
— Ну, она очень популярна. Это лучшая компания в стране, которая нанимает только лучших людей.  
— Но ты явно не из них, а попал сюда почему?  
— Это было оскорбление, но не суть. Мне пришло письмо о том, что я получу работу здесь. Хотя, мне кажется, что это какая-то шутка.  
— А хер его знает, чувак. Лучше иди, там вон, девка встала, хер знает почему. Хотя я бы вообще этому парню вмазал, чтоб не орал и не курил, эхе-хе.

Пастернак кивнул и направился к девушке, чтобы завести хоть какой-то разговор. Дмитрий в это время подошел со спины и осмотрел ее. Каштановые волосы, стрижка под каре. Черный пиджак и юбка. В общем-то, ничего примечательного. По разговору парни быстро выяснили, что она достаточно добрая. А имя ей — Кейт. Она даже вместе посмеялась над блондином, который так кричал. Также до парней пришла новая информация: чем выше этаж, на который ты приехал — тем ты круче. Именно после этой информации они вместе посмеялись над Чепменом, когда тот приехал лишь на второй этаж. «Пхаа! Лох!» — улыбнулся своим мыслям Куплинов, после чего следил, на какой же этаж поедет их новая знакомая.  
После того как она зашла, лифт поехал вверх и остановился на четвертом этаже.

— Получается, что тот лох так выёбывался, а потом девка поехала выше него? Такое бывает.  
— Получается, что нам надо дождаться пока нас вызовут? А что если письмо было ошибкой?  
— Ну, покажи его в камеру, узнаешь, — решил пошутить Дима, однако Пастернак так и поступил. — Придурок.  
— Эм, извините, мне тут пришло письмо о работе. Это ведь не шутка? — Брайан стоял, держа письмо перед камерой, около тридцати секунд, однако, не услышав ответа, опустил его. — Что за идиот. Похоже, что я проделал весь этот путь просто так.  
— Ну, что ж делать. Пошли тогда. Нас тут не ждали, мы и не вернемся.

Дмитрий пропустил парня вперед. Тот неуверенными шагами направился ко входу. Его лицо выглядело огорченным. Скорее не из-за того, что это шутка, а потому что он поверил. Как кому-то вроде него вообще может прийти приглашение на работу в такой компании? Летсплейщик уже было хотел подбодрить его, как услышал звук приехавшего на этаж лифта. Парни быстро развернулись, а в голове Димы проскочила мысль: «О, за нами приехали, естественно»  
На миг им показалось, что в комнате заиграла страшная музыка. Двери лифта открылись и темнота будто звала их, однако голоса, который должен был назвать имя и фамилию Брайана, так и не прозвучал. Они простояли пару секунд, после чего совесть кивнула своему подопечному и они вместе зашли в лифт. Как только они зашли, помещение будто осветилось, однако сам холл стал темнее темного. «Ну, теперь я уверен, что это игра. Так, стоп, а хули мы зашли? Хули он зашел, его ж не вызвали?!» Двери лифта вдруг закрылись и повезли парней наверх. Они начали наблюдать за горящим огоньком, что указывал на их этаж. Первый, второй… Пастернак немного переволновался. Третий, четвертый. Свет в лифте вдруг замигал. Пастернак отошел к середине маленького помещения и начал паниковать. Пятый, шестой. Кабина вдруг затряслась, будто лифт начал падать вниз, а может на улице вдруг началось землетрясение. Парень присел и закрыл голову своим чемоданом. Он сильно зажмурил глаза. У Куплинова начали дрожать руки. Сердце стучало, но он продолжал следить за номером этажа, на который они едут. Седьмой, восьмой. Свет в лифте поменялся на красный. На миг летсплейщику показалось, что мимо проплывает название игры, в которую он собирался играть: Yuppie Psycho. Он будто кивнул своим мыслям: он точно попал в игру. Свет начал моргать настолько часто, что он уже и не мог понять где они, но был почти уверен, что они приедут именно на десятый этаж. Таковы законы игр: был никем, а станет самым лучшим. Вдруг лифт перестал трястись, свет вернулся в норму. Дима позвал парня. Последний все еще сидел на полу, боясь шевельнуться. Но на зов он все-таки откликнулся. Брайан открыл глаза и встал с пола, быстро посмотрев, на каком они этаже. Он поправил очки, будто не верил. Дмитрий хоть и не знал, что тот подумал, однако был уверен: он не верит в это. Вместе они вышли из лифта.  
Их встретило помещение с темно-серым полом, черными стенами. С ними ярко контрастировали белые вазы и колонны, что стояли рядом, а также — кровь. Бордовая, засохшая, она шла от самого лифта и зазывала главного героя куда-то дальше. Он нервно сглотнул. Куплинову уже ничего здесь не нравилось. Но попасть домой явно надо. Вот только как?

— Если кратко — ты сдохнешь, — на автомате произнес он Брайану.  
— Чего?! Ты серьезно сейчас?!  
— Да, я вижу будущее. И тебе здесь придется горько.  
— В смысле, страшно до слез и истерики?  
— Несладко, но это тоже будет. Ладно, у нас выбора нет, двери лифта же закрылись. Пошли, неудачник.  
— Кто из нас еще неудачник? — тихо пробурчал парень, но геймер сделал вид, что не услышал.

Парни медленно прошли вперед по следу. В конце комнаты показался огромный телевизор на всю стену. На нем были помехи, однако сверху было написано будто кровью «Убей ведьму» Чуть ближе стоял огромный стол, видимо, какой-то важной шишки. Около стен комнаты стояли столы, один из которых был в крови. В середине комнаты — два белых кресла и такой же диван, а так же стол с пультом и странным засохшим растением на нем. На одном из кресел также были следы крови. Это уже было примитивно, но все еще пугающе. Пастернак вздрогнул, но пошел дальше и посмотрел на надпись на телевизоре.

— Может это какое-то искусство большого города? Кто я вообще такой чтобы оценивать такое… — Брайан нервно сглотнул. — Кровавое искусство… Может это кровь коровы и она стоит огромных денег?!  
— Не надейся, придурок. Такого искусства я не видел. Хотя, хер знает, я даже не понимаю, что здесь происходит. Ты лучше бумаги посмотри на столе. Мне читать лень.  
— И после этого я — придурок.  
— Да, поэтому читай давай! — Дмитрий сел на стол и начал следить за движениями Брайана.  
— Контракт о принятии на работу. Тут мое имя!  
— Логично, да? — посмеялся Дима.  
— Отвали. Ничего себе! Зарплата в десять тысяч кредитов в день! Да еще и премии и повышение класса! Это же просто мечта! Нет, это точно чья-то шутка! Я… Я не буду это подписывать.  
— Дочитай сначала, а потом подпиши. Такой шанс упускать нельзя, тебе больше никто такого не предложит, я уверен.

Пастернак начал вслух читать контракт. Конечно, Куплинов перестал слушать еще в самом начале, ведь ему это было просто неинтересно. Да и шуток здесь не вставить, так что это — бесполезная для него вещь. Зевнув, он поднял голову и посмотрел на потолок. Его не было. Вместо него была обычная тьма. Видимо, именно так изображены пространства, закрытые от глаз игрока. Вдруг Брайан перестал читать.

— Дочитал?  
— Нет… Но я ничего не понял. Я не знаю, надо ли мне это подписывать.  
— Слушай, ты — говно. Подпишешь этот контракт — станешь «канфэткай» и будешь получать огромную зарплату. Либо сейчас, либо никогда.

Парень поправил очки и неуверенно поставил подпись. Он положил ручку и снова неуверенно посмотрел на Дмитрия. Вдруг пространство вокруг засветилось белым. Этот свет ослепил, но все равно сквозь него были отчётливо видны красные глаза, которые посмотрели прямо в душу. После этого послышался чей-то шёпот, пробирающий до костей. По телу пробежали мурашки. К сожалению, слова разобрать было не возможно. Как только все вернулось в норму, Куплинов посмотрел на героя игры. Тот спокойно обернулся и спросил, что им делать дальше.  
«Похоже, это услышал только я… Мне задница» — напоследок подумал он, прежде чем их приключения и вправду начались.

— Ну, теперь ты директор. Поздравляю, бывшее говно.  
— Может хватит уже? Там лифт приехал, пошли посмотрим лучше. Кстати, совесть из тебя какая-то хреновая, — с этими словами двойка зашла в лифт.  
— Куда едем, Мистер Босс?  
— Не знаю. Кстати, кнопка шестого этажа не работает. Давай начнем с…  
— О! Поехали на второй этаж поржем. Чепмен же не знает, что мы так высоко, вот угарнем!  
— Нет, мы не будем этого делать! Нам надо посетить все этажи, начнем с самого низа, — Пастернак уже собирался нажать на кнопку первого этажа, как вдруг Куплинов снова начал просить поехать на второй.

***

В конце концов они все-таки поехали на второй этаж, но там почти ничего не увидели. На этаже было слишком темно, поэтому они смогли увидеть только людей, которые бегали туда-сюда-обратно, пару мусорок и лифт, лампочки которого и освещали малую часть помещения. Громко вздохнув, Брайан посмотрел на Диму взглядом, аля «А я знал», развернулся и нажал на кнопку первого этажа. Даже несмотря на то, что летсплейщик был призраком, он не намеревался проходить сквозь стены и двери, поэтому старался заходить вместе с парнем, но тот явно не хотел находиться в компании нового друга, который то и дело его обзывает. К сожалению, укрыться от него просто невозможно, поэтому пришлось терпеть его компанию и в лифте и на остальных этажах.  
На первом этаже находилась столовая. Доска, на который было написано английское слово, которое Куплинов сразу перевел как «Пожрать», добавив шутку, мол, пожрать — это хорошо, пожрать — это надо. Как и в обычной столовой, тут было много мест, чтобы спокойно сесть перекусить. За одним столом сидел парень. У него были огромные мешки под глазами, однако костюм был выглажен, а волосы аккуратно уложены. Он будто что-то ел, однако его тарелка была абсолютно пуста. Брайан посмотрел на коробку из-под хлопьев, что стояла рядом. Что-то заставило его взять ее.

— Да, давай собирать весь мусор на всех этажах, чтобы доносить его до мусорок, как порядочные граждане. Куда я, блядь, попал?

Пастернак не обратил внимание на его слова и спокойно положил коробку в свой чемодан. После этого парни отправились к буфету. Там было много автоматов с едой. Хотя из еды там были только батончики, содовая и кофе. Цены немного смутили Брайана. Дима же тихо ругнулся, решив, что создатели игры как-то перегнули со стоимостью продуктов для простого перекуса. К сожалению, после этого они нашли на этаже лишь сломанный алтарь и пару устройств, для приготовления еды.

— Вот это улов. Ты знал, что из растворимого кофе и воды можно получить кофе? Нет? Я тоже не догадывался, я ахуел когда узнал, — говорил Дима, смотря на схему по приготовлению еды.  
— Дмитрий, успокойся. Чего ты такой злой стал?  
— А из двух кусков хлеба и сыра можно получить сэндвич. Жаль, что не чизбургер. Бля, жрать охота, надо было перед съемками пожрать.  
— Дима? Ты в порядке? — Пастернак поднял одну бровь и посмотрел на Куплинова.  
— Как я могу быть в порядке, когда я хуй знает где, хуй знает когда и хуй знает как? Бля, давай быстрей закончим осматривать этажи, а то я устал уже.

На третьем этаже, на удивление оказалось темно, поэтому и там они пройтись нормально не смогли. Все что они выудили: пустые ящики и парня с коробкой на голове, который пару раз ударил Брайана кулаком в живот. После этих ударов, парень отполз от него, тихо ругаясь.

— Ха, ну ты и лох. Не подыхай тут мне, а-то я сам нихуя не могу. Пошли, найдем какой-нибудь светоисточительный прибор.

Четвертый этаж встретил их привычной темнотой. Такая беспомощность и безнадежность заставила их обоих выругаться матом. Пускай и тихо, но синхронно. После парочки вдохов-выдохов, они направились на пятый этаж.  
Этот этаж встретил их приключениями еще в лифте. За эту маленькую поездку у них полностью отключился свет. Далее послышались какие-то странные звуки. Буквально через секунды две свет вернулся в норму, однако странное ощущение не покидало их до тех пор, пока бумажка, взявшаяся из ниоткуда, не коснулась пола. Пастернак медленно взял ее в руку и увидел на ней знак: змея, похожая на букву «S» с маленькой короной на голове. Повертев бумагу в руках, они не нашли никаких надписей, но, на всякий случай, Брайан положил ее в портфель. Летсплейщик лишь посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Хотя, учитывая то, что в играх всегда надо брать какую-нибудь чепуху, просто потому что она может пригодиться через хер знает сколько времени, нельзя считать его таковым.  
Вместе они вышли из лифта. Их встретило яркое помещение. Даже как-то непривычно, в этом-то здании. Окно, пусть и полностью темное, за счет того, что его не видит игрок. Зона отдыха со столом и креслами. Множество растений и паренек, который стоял около лифта, словно кого-то поджидая.

— Давай пока не будем ему доверять, — пролепетал Дима, сразу увидев этого пухлого, не предвещающего беды, мальчика.  
— С чего вдруг? Он же обычный работник, — пронеслась мысль в голове Пастернака.  
— Доверься мне. Тут вообще никому нельзя доверять. Будь настороже.  
— Привет! Ты ведь тот новичок?  
— Да. Меня зовут Бра… Пастернак.  
— Привет, Бра-Пастернак. Ладно, шучу-шучу, — парень повел бровью. Он пребывал в шоке от тупости этой шутки. — Я — твой новый коллега — Хьюго! Я покажу тебе все! Пошли со мной!

Пастернак недоуменно посмотрел на Куплинова, но, увидев короткий кивок, быстрым шагом направился за коллегой. Пока последний рассказывал обо всем, что только попадалось на глаза, летсплейщик и Мистер Босс быстро шли за ним. Несмотря на маленький рост, шел он достаточно быстро. Да и говорил тоже.

— Добро пожаловать в свой новый офис! Сейчас он немного пуст, так как несколько сотрудников на больничном, однако… — Хьюго перебил шелест бумаги из отделенной стенкой части комнаты. Оттуда выглянула женщина с фиолетовыми волосами, растопыренными в стороны. У нее была бледная кожа и уставший взгляд. — Посмотрите кто выбрался из своего убежища! Это наша коллега, Соса, — почти сразу после этой фразы она скрылась назад за стенкой.  
— Опа, необщительная мадама, — усмехнулся геймер. — Давай свалим отсюда, меня уже бесит этот мелкий.  
— Дима, помолчи. Давай выслушаем его и приступим к работе, — тяжело вздохнув, мысленно выдал Брайан.

Далее их тур продлился по офису. Хьюго познакомил их с кулером с водой и кофейником. На кофейник отреагировала Соса, медленно попивая чашку кофе. Однако, когда мелкий захотел сделать кофе своему новому другу, оказалось что он закончился, поэтому Пастернаку пришлось начать искать его в ящиках стола, в шкафах. Его не было нигде, однако, взгляд упал на мусорку, в которой и находился чудо-напиток, хоть еще и не готовый. Отдав пакет с растворимым кофе и стакан воды, парни получили взамен вкусный кофе, который одним лишь запахом говорил о том, насколько он крепок. После этого Хьюго познакомил главного героя и его совесть, пусть с последним и вышло случайно, с принтером. Почти сразу он сделал на нем скан своей задницы, а после предложил отсканировать и Брайана, однако бумага в принтере закончилась. Пастернак сразу же предложил ту бумагу, которую он нашел в лифте. Она ведь до сих пор находилась в его портфеле. Куплинов спокойно наблюдал, как вдруг Брайан прислонил свое лицо к принтеру.

— Фу, блядь, чувак, ты чего творишь! А, боже мой, там же только что была его задница. Его булка. Блядь, фу, все, не приближайся ко мне нахуй, блядь! Как можно вообще?! — закричал Дмитрий, быстро отходя от принтера.  
— Думаешь, что мне это нравится?

Вдруг все вокруг снова засветилось белым. Дмитрий уже готовился слушать шепот, но увидел лишь скан Брайана и надпись поверх нее — «Фотокопия души выполнена»

— Мистер Босс, а Вы, похоже, сохранились.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, если ты сдохнешь — мы появимся здесь. Забей, короче, — пробурчал Дима, услышав голос Хьюго.  
— Ведьмина бумага… Ну и ну… Я вижу, ты знаешь как о себе позаботиться, Пастернак.

Хьюго чуть сжался и пошел на свое рабочее место. Его лицо выглядело хмурым, а руки немного дрожали. Брайан недоуменно посмотрел на Дмитрия. Тот пожал плечами. Что ж, вот и полноценное начало первого рабочего дня… Если бы они знали, как долго продлится этот день.

— Итак… — почесав голову, сказал Пастернак. — В чем заключается моя работа?  
— Как я уже говорил, если ты правда хочешь начать работать, ты можешь воспользоваться старым компьютером рядом с тобой. Кто-нибудь распределит твои обязанности, — ответил ему Хьюго, не отрываясь от пасьянса на мониторе.

Пастернак косо посмотрел на Диму, что только осмелился подойти после истории с принтером. Его лицо выражало недоумение. Он подошел к компьютеру, который стоял возле принтера, и посмотрел на него.

— Капец, что за старье? Как оно работает. Да и вообще, кто распределит обязанности начальника? Кто такой смелый, йоптить? — усмехнулся Куплинов, после чего куда-то отвернулся и отошел.  
— Похоже, что нет электричества. Он не работает. О, заработал!  
— Я в розетку подключил. Несмотря на то, что я призрак, что-то я могу сделать.  
— ID карта? Хьюго, а где мне взять карту?  
— А, верно. Их отправляют в офис начальника. Сейчас проверю, если твоя готова.

Паренек встал и прошел в комнату, что находилась чуть дальше. Пастернак и Куплинов в это время остались в замешательстве.

— Хьюго — начальник этого этажа? — спросил Дмитрий.  
— Все может быть. Видимо, надо подождать, — размышления Брайана были прерваны звонком телефона на столе с его компьютером. Он подошел и снял трубку. — Алло?  
— Мистер Пастернак? Я ваш начальник. Хьюго сказал, что у вас нет ID карты. Похоже, что произошла какая-то административная ошибка. Прошу прощения. Ваша карта находится в офисе D, он на том же этаже, что и ваш. Сходите туда и заберите ее.  
— Ладно, спасибо.

Пастернак положил трубку и, кивнув Диме, который, на удивление, все услышал, направился в коридор. Выйдя из своего офиса, он пару раз покрутил головой, чтобы понять, куда ему надо пойти. Пока они вместе искали кабинет, Куплинов пару раз матюкнулся, вспоминая алфавит. Пастернак же спокойно шел. Вдруг он остановился у такой себе «доски почета», где висели фотографии сотрудников месяца. На все них был Хьюго. «Тут вообще работает кто-нибудь кроме него? Да и он же сам не работает!» — недоуменно подумал Дима, после чего полетел вперед. Он до сих пор не доверял этой толстой физиономии. Парни прошли чуть дальше по коридору и подошли к двери, над которой висела табличка с буквой «D» Дверь была заставлена креслом, которое Брайан с трудом отодвинул.

— О, силён, силён, молодец.  
— Вау, меня похвалила моя совесть. Удивительно.  
— Ой, да ладно, не обижайся ты так. Пошли уже! — усмехнулся Дима, зайдя в помещение.

Их встретила темная комната. Единственный свет, который здесь был — свет от открытой двери. На полу видна кровь, а где-то у стены можно разглядеть разбросанные документы. Подойдя к кровавой надписи, они смогли ее разобрать: «Это ловушка!» Вдруг дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, оставив парней в полной темноте и недоумении. Посмотрев в сторону двери, Брайан начал паниковать.

— Это… Это не смешно! Включите свет!  
— Так, тихо, спокойно. Давай подумаем. Это может быть какое-нибудь посвящение. Что-то вроде вечеринки-сюрприз? Вдруг все будет хорошо? — вдруг сзади засветился монитор. Помехи давали хоть какое-то освещение, поэтому было решено сразу подойти к нему.  
— Это не похоже на вечеринку.

Подойдя ближе, они смогли разглядеть разбросанные по всему полу документы, пару мониторов, клавиатур. Они хотели посмотреть, что не так с компьютером, но помехи резко стали красными, а монитор начал подпрыгивать на месте. Испугавшись, Пастернак отошел, а монитор прыгнул вниз со стола. Тяжело дыша, они прошли чуть вперед, стараясь не споткнуться об разбившийся монитор. Вдруг свечение началось от кофеварки, что еще больше смущало. Они подошли и она тоже начала прыгать, после чего спрыгнула со стола, ударив Брайана по ноге.

— Ай! Больно, блин!  
— Скримота… Думаю, лучше не подходить к ним, — сказал Куплинов, у которого уже начало стучать сердечко. — Мне в мои семьдесят лет еще инфаркта не хватало.

Следующее свечение снова пошло от монитора, который находился чуть дальше. На ощупь Пастернак еле-еле вышел из темного закоулка, а вот Дмитрий немного заплутал. Ругнувшись уже который раз, он вышел вслед за другом. Они подошли к монитору, а когда он начал спрыгивать, резко отбежали назад. Таким образом они прошли еще дальше. Взгляд резко упал на человека. Он был привязан к стулу, рот завязан, а на коленях — свеча. Пастернак сразу подошел к нему и попытался развязать узлы, однако не смог. Связанный мычал, пытался что-то сказать. Дима нервно сглотнул.

— Вот тут я уже шуток не придумаю. Надо найти выход, срочно, — пробурчал Куплинов. Он пережил подобное во множестве игр, но в реальности, пусть и не в его, это выглядело ужасно.  
— Он плачет и тоже боится. Давай возьмем его с собой, как выберемся — разрежем веревку.  
— Согласен, только пошли отсюда. Он будет нашим ходячим фонарем. Ну, или ездящим.

Толкая стул, на котором сидел парень, они смогли рассмотреть помещение. Большая комната с кучей проводов. Ящики были опрокинуты, а на стенах была кровь. Многие места они просто не могли посмотреть, потому что спутанные провода мешали проехать стулу, а бросить парня в темноте было бы слишком с их стороны. Хотя пару раз такая мысль проскакивала в голове Димы, но озвучить ее он не решался.  
В ящиках Брайан нашел шоколадный батончик, картонную коробку, которую даже не понял зачем взял. Положив это все в свой портфель, что было слишком странно и непонятно для Куплинова, они продолжили свой путь. Связанный парень все еще пытался что-то сказать. Всем в этой комнате хотелось поскорее выпутаться из этой ситуации. В одном углу они нашли вентиляционную шахту, однако Брайан не мог до нее достать, поэтому пришлось собирать коробки, чтобы выбраться. Несмотря на это, он все равно не мог выбраться.

— Ну, я умею летать, но не кину же я тебя в такой заднице. Блядь, что здесь происходит-то, алло?! — прокричал Дима, стараясь успокоить свои нервы.

Вдруг один из шкафов начал подпрыгивать и резко переместился в бок, открыв проход, который все это время был за ним. Коридор был немного освещен, но было видно, что он слишком длинный. Выбора как-то и не оставалось, пришлось пойти туда.  
Брайан шел впереди, проталкивая связанного на стуле. Чуть сзади шел Куплинов, иногда выдавая странные фразочки. Одна из них даже наоборот нагнетала ситуацию: «Не люблю длинные коридоры. В них всегда какая-то жопа происходит. То выскочит кто, то сожрут кого-то»  
Вдруг они дошли до поворота. Сложенные ящики так и норовили упасть, но они все-таки пошли дальше. На полу в стопках лежали бумаги и документы. А на стене было кровью написано «Помоги мне». Засохшая кровь приобрела бардовый оттенок и уже давно стекла на пол, создав целую лужу. Но следующее, что они увидели было еще хуже: с потолка, привязанные проводами, свисали тела. Трупы работников. Ухоженные костюмы были покрыты кровью. У некоторых из них не было то рук, то ног. Чуть дальше находился труп, у которого были вырваны волосы, из-за чего кровь покрыла весь пол. Пастернак старался не смотреть на это, но еще сильнее его напугал звук, что он услышал позади себя. Куплинова вырвало. Он вытер свой рот и посмотрел на Брайана.

— Чувак, это пиздец. Давай быстрее сваливать, а то я точно тут подохну.  
— Держись, тут должен быть выход, — сказал Пастернак. Пусть это и звучало уверенно, его руки дрожали.

Даже парень, сидящий в кресле был напуган. Он начал еще сильнее мычать, будто говоря, что они должны быстрее уходить. Они пошли дальше. Трупов было все больше, а кровью на стене были нарисованы какие-то странные изображения. Вдруг на стене они увидели отчетливое слово «Беги» Переглянувшись, Брайан и Куплинов округлили глаза. Пастернак подобрал коробку, что лежала под надписью, а потом услышал что-то дальше по коридору. Из-за ящиков, сложенных в кучу, было слышно сначала щелканье, после рык, а потом они увидели кого-то или что-то. Белое нечто несло на себе привязанный ящик. Оно бегало на четвереньках и бежало в сторону парней.

— Брайан… Беги.  
— Ч-чего? — Из-за испуга он не услышал команду своей совести.  
— Беги, сука! Беги, пока можешь, блядь!

Пастернак резко рванул в сторону, однако это нечто за пару секунд нагнало его и ударило. Парень упал и оно напало на него. Пара секунд и Куплинов зажмурился. Он слышал крик своего друга, а после — как это нечто начало отрывать от него куски мяса. Вдруг все затихло. Дима медленно открыл глаза и не увидел ничего. То ли было слишком темно, то ли еще что. Вдруг все засветилось и Дмитрий увидел офис. Тот офис с компьютером, где они делали скан булок Хьюго и лица Пастернака. Геймер повернулся и увидел, как Брайан медленно отлип от сканера и посмотрел на духа. В его глазах был немой вопрос, который после он задал в своих мыслях:

— Что произошло?  
— Ты здесь сохранился, поэтому не можешь умереть. Блядь, чувак, нам придется вернуться к тому чело… Блядь.

***

— Давай, ты сможешь, Брайан! Давай, сука! Давай! — кричал Куплинов в поддержку, хотя сам в это время летел далеко впереди убегающего Пастернака.

Нечто вновь неслось сзади. Это уже третья попытка и каждый раз Брайан был в таком шоке, что не мог даже сдвинуться с места. Дима даже не знал, как ему объяснить все происходящее. Единственное, что он сейчас мог: говорить ему идти дальше и что он объяснит это когда-нибудь потом.  
И вот Пастернак вновь бежит. Нечто толкает связанного парня из-за чего свеча немного светит вперед и Пастернак успевает обойти провода. Правда когда на второй попытке он случайно врезался головой в кровоточащий труп, у него началась истерика. Сейчас он быстро обошел тот самый труп и, чуть не врезавшись во второй, побежал дальше. Пробежав через кучу ящиков, он быстро завернул. А вот нечто не вписалось в поворот из-за чего осталось на той стороне. Ящики завалили проход и у парней наконец-то появилась возможность отдышаться.

— Дима… Ты объяснишь мне какого хера я третий раз бегу от этого?  
— Слушай, давай потом. Сейчас ты точно нихера не поймешь. Но знаешь… Ты молодец. В конце концов ты смог убежать. Фух, блядь, даже я заебался орать.

Пастернак фыркнул, после чего встал и отнес коробку к остальным. Поставив ее в башню, он наконец-то смог залезть в вентиляцию и выбраться из этого отвратительного офиса. Он даже успел привыкнуть к крови, которую видел все это время. Однако увидеть свет лампочек и знакомый пустой коридор было намного приятнее. Брайан сел под вентиляционной шахте и начал тяжело дышать.

— Ты как? Совсем хуево или еще поживешь немного? — спросил Дмитрий.  
— Я… Я уже ничего не понимаю. Что это за компания такая? Какого хера я вообще тут делаю?  
— Успокойся. Я тоже не знаю, почему я здесь. Пошли уже предъявим этому начальнику, изобьем нахер и успокоим нервишки, — Куплинов улыбнулся, пытаясь подбодрить Пастернака. Тот в ответ встал и кивнул.

Посмотрев, где они вылезли, они увидели табличку «F» над дверью. Как оказалось, вышли они немного в другой части этажа. Вдруг из кабинета «E», где как раз и работает Пастернак, вышла Соса. Она посмотрела на парня, после чего подскочила, разлила немного кофе и вернулась в кабинет. Было видно, что она напугана. Но единственные, кто сейчас напуган — Дима и Брайан. Парни вошли в кабинет. Они подошли к огороженному компьютеру и сказали Сосе, что им нужна помощь. Чуть-чуть привстав, она указала пальцем на дверь и сказала лишь одно слово: «Начальник»  
Брайан кивнул и пошел к открытой двери. Куплинов немного постоял возле женщины, после чего подошел к Пастернаку. Постучавшись, они зашли в кабинет. В комнате было темно. Парень сказал «Привет», надеясь, что кто-нибудь ответит. По набранному опыту они не отходили далеко от двери, чтобы смогли быстро выбежать, если что-то случится. Однако в помещении неожиданно включилась лампа. Она осветила стол с кучей документов, компьютером и чем-то красным. «Надеюсь, что это напиток» — пронеслась мысль в голове Димы, потому что его опять тянуло блевать.  
За столом сидел Хьюго. Все помещение было в мусоре, грязи, вокруг летали мухи. Когда Брайан подошел, он учуял еще и отвратительный запах, который сопровождал это помещение.

— Хьюго? — спросил он, удивившись появлению своего коллеги.  
— Что случилось? Ты будто призрака увидел.  
— Там в офисе! Чудовище! Я вошел в офис D и там был… Я не знаю! Это был как кошмар какой-то!  
— А, в том офисе пару недель назад заперся паренек. Он сошел с ума, вот ты и принял его за чудовище.  
— Нет! Это ненормально! Там был парень привязанный к стулу!  
— Ну, чувак, я не думаю, что здесь происходит подобное. Не разыгрывай меня Пастернак! — посмеялся «начальник» — Кроме того, зачем ты пошел в тот офис? Мы завалили его мебелью, чтобы избежать проблем.  
— Ну… Мне позвонил начальник и сказал, что я найду там свою ID карту.  
— Твоя карта лежит здесь на столе. Их всегда приносят сюда. Вот, возьми.  
— Брайан, — сказал Куплинов, сбив Пастернака с мысли. — Бери карту и давай пойдем уже. Не нравится мне все это.  
— Л-ладно.

Пастернак взял свою карту и они с Хьюго вышли из кабинета. По телу пробежал табун мурашек. Чего-чего, а такого они еще не видели. Парни решили не задерживаться и просто начать работу. Пастернак вставил свою ID карту в компьютер. Экран монитора вдруг засветился зеленым, после чего парни будто оказались в странном помещении. Все оно состояло из зеленых пикселей. Было несколько белых статуй и колонн, которые даже пугали.  
Как вдруг они увидели еще одно нечто. Это было что-то вроде робота. У нее была белая кожа, черные волосы в двух пучках, красная одежда. Они шепотом начала говорить, однако голос отдавался в голове парней.

— Мистер Пастернак, Мистер Куплинов.  
— Еще одно чудовище! — закричал вдруг Брайан, после чего парни вдвоем рванули в сторону.

Обернувшись, они увидели, как та стояла на месте. Своими желтыми глазами она лишь смотрела им вслед. Она вдруг двинула рукой, после чего Брайан резко упал на землю.

— Ебать, Брайан! Вставай, сука! — из-за отсутствия физической формы, Дмитрий не смог споткнуться, однако остановился, чтобы подождать друга. И неважно что в трех метрах дальше.  
— Мистер Куплинов, прошу не употреблять такие слова. Мистер Пастернак? — позвала девушка, появившись из-под пола.

Брайан привстал и обернулся. На четвереньках он быстро отполз, после чего посмотрел на Диму.

— Какого хера она меня видит?!  
— Эх. Добро пожаловать в Синтракорп.  
— В-в-в-вы собираетесь убить меня?! То есть нас?!  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие. Я вас не обижу. Позвольте мне представиться. Меня зовут Синтра. Моей обязанностью является рассказать вам о вашей работе. Дмитрий, так как я искусственный интеллект, мне не составляет труда увидеть вас. Однако, заранее отвечу на ваш будущий вопрос, я не знаю, каким образом вы здесь оказались.  
— Бл… Извините, — ругнулся геймер. — Так, мне надо пару минут очухаться. Я… Я скоро вернусь, — после этих слов, мужчина быстро отошел в сторону и, сев на землю, начать говорить сам с собой.  
— Подождите, а почему мы здесь? Мы же были в офисе.  
— Это Синтранет. Вы подключились к корпоративному интерфейсу. Здесь вы можете отслеживать свои задания, отслеживать сообщения от коллег и общаться со мной на любые темы, — вдруг позади Пастернака появилась иконка письма. — Уведомление: вы получили свое первое сообщение. Если хотите, вы можете выбрать и прочитать его.  
— Ты отправила его мне? — сказал Брайан после прочтения.  
— Верно. Если вы согласитесь, я приступлю к разъяснению ваших обязанностей.

***

— Получается, что сейчас нам надо найти какую-то книжку, чтобы потом убить ведьму? — уточнил Дмитрий, смотря прямо на Синтру. — Пиздец.  
— Мистер Куплинов, я еще раз прошу вас не ругаться.  
— Я тебя понимаю Дима. Я тоже в шоке. Кстати, Дима! Объясни мне, а почему ты тут находишься и почему тебя видим только мы с Синтрой?  
— Ну… Если честно я сам не знаю. Короче, я из другого мира и… Ваш мир вообще ебучая игра. Я запустил эту игру и вот я здесь. Я хуй… Простите, хрен знает как здесь оказался, — Брайан недоуменно посмотрел на Дмитрия.  
— Мистер Пастернак, позвольте мне объяснить. Насколько я поняла, наш мир — игра в его мире из которого он явился к нам.  
— Да! И то что я говорил, что ты сохранился — это значит, что с этого места можно продолжить игру. И ты не можешь умереть, пока игра не будет пройдена. Фух. Похоже, что я здесь тоже надолго…

Отключившись от Синтранет, Брайан бросил взгляд на Диму. Пришлось несколько раз объяснять, что Дмитрий простой летсплейщик, которому надо вернутсья домой как можно скорее. Кое-как его поняли, да и то с помощью Синтры, которая переводила его матерный понос в более-менее понятные предложения. Вздохнув, Пастернак предложил Куплинову пойти в библиотеку и найти эту злополучную книгу, про которую им так усердно рассказывала девушка-робот. Перед этим Дмитрий настоял на сохранении. К сожалению, прошло это не так гладко.

— Блядь! Я же просил, не прислоняйся к этой хуйне лицом! Пастернак, ну ты ебанутый! — парень не ответил ему и, посмотрев убийственным взглядом на геймера, подошел к Хьюго. Тот сразу же спросил, в чем заключается его работа.  
— Да, это обычная рутина… Если можно назвать убийство рутиной…  
— Пастернак, ты идиот! Ты чего рассказываешь все?! — прокричал Дима, поняв ошибку друга.  
— Убийство? Тебе нужно кого-то убить?!  
— Нет! Убить… Время, — посмеявшись, сказал парень.  
— О, вижу ты уже отлыниваешь от работы! Хорошо. Если что, ты всегда можешь передохнуть в столовой!

Пастернак медленно отошел от коллеги и, посмотрев на Дмитрия, быстро вышел из офиса. Взгляд геймера сейчас только и выражал ненависть и желание хорошенько ебануть подзатыльника. К сожалению, из-за отсутствия физического тела, парень не мог касаться людей, да и как-либо взаимодействовать с ними. Дима быстро вышел из офиса вслед за своим напарником. Последний уже собирался войти в лифт, но не успел вовремя уйти. Куплинов быстро подошел и они вошли вместе. Задав хорошую словесную трёпку, Дмитрий дал указание ехать в библиотеку.

— Итак, Синтра-ИИ-робото-штука сказала, что Молот Ведьм находится здесь. Поиск книги не опасен, так?  
— В этом здании все опасно. Даже простая прогулка по офису.  
— Никогда мне не приходилось так бояться похода в библиотеку…

Коридор встретил их белым светом, хотя свет от двери, привлекающей внимание любого зашедшего, имел желтый оттенок. Рядом с огромной дверью было что-то наподобие монитора, а по бокам, у стен, лежали стопки книг. Видимо, тут давно не убирались: кругом лежали вырванные страницы, странные листовки. Заглянув в ящики, Брайан нашел шоколадный батончик. Только после такого себе осмотра маленького помещения, он подошел к большой двери. Та была наглухо заперта. Зато монитор стал издавать странные звуки, из-за чего тот неуверенно подошел. После произошедшего в офисе D, доверять нельзя даже предметам.

— Тут написано, что нам нужно заполнить форму R-301, — вдруг монитор выдал распечатанный листок. — А вот и форма. Нам надо ее заполнить и принести сюда. Вся информация должна храниться в архивах.  
— Мда. Может немного ускорим это дело? — Куплинов резко прошел через дверь, исчезнув за ней. В это время Пастернак решил не тормозить и пошел собирать информацию для этой формы R-301.

Куплинова вновь встретило темное помещение. Ничего нового, но то что на полу лежал фонарь, который светил ровно на окровавленные труп, не придавало уверенности. Дмитрий попытался взять фонарь. Повезло, это был один из тех предметов, с которым можно было взаимодействовать. У трупа был портфель. Почему-то все портфели выглядели одинаково, но жаловаться не приходилось. Он достал из него три батарейки и сунул их в карман штанов. «Везет мне сегодня» — подумал он, надеясь поскорее выйти отсюда с книгой. Во всей библиотеке был хаос: паутина, разбросанные книги, вырванные и мятые страницы, осколки стекла от разбитого стенда. В этом здании уже давно нет уборщиц. Из разбитого стенда он достал книгу в красной обложке. Ну как достал… Пытаясь пролететь сквозь стенд, он споткнулся об нее и чуть не ударился носом об пол, поэтому он как-то догадался, что ее можно было взять. Вздохнув, он пошел вперед. Тьма, тьма, тьма. Ничего кроме тьмы. Вдруг он услышал странные звуки и резко повернулся.

— Блядь! Ебучая сова! Какого хера ты тут разоралась-то?! — крикнул он, осветив бедную птичку, спокойно сидящую на тележке для перевозки книг. Та еще раз ухнула что-то в ответ и посмотрела на призрака, будто их ненависть была взаимна.

Не дождавшись ответа, он повернулся и пошел дальше. Вдруг он увидел поворот в маленькое помещение. На стене прямо висела картина с каким-то странным и уродливым мужиком. На его плече сидела сова, как та, которая напугала его минутой ранее. А над самим стариком висели три круга с римскими цифрами в них. Они были разных цветов, но сейчас запоминать их он не собирался. А перед картиной стоял пьедестал с кнопкой. Нажав на нее, сзади него колонны сдвинулись, заблокировав проход. Из стен начал сочиться газ. Его вонь заставляла кашлять даже призрака. Он нажал на кнопку еще раз, чтобы отменить все это. К счастью это сработало. Газ мигом выветрился, а проход снова открылся. Отдышавшись, Куплинов снова посмотрел на картину. Сова переместилась. Теперь она стояла за мужчиной.

— Блядь, что за херня с этими птицами происходит?

***

Пастернак вошел в архив и включил свет. Хоть на этом этаже это было возможно. Осветился коридор. На глаза сразу попался принтер, точь в точь такой же, как на пятом этаже. Рядом лежала записка.

— «…по теме я могу сказать вам лишь малость того, что я обнаружил. Они называют это Ведьмиными бумагами и их можно определить по водяному знаку со змеей. Некоторые говорят, что они прокляты, но у них все равно есть свои преимущества. Одна из самых распространенных — это способность ксерокопировать душу. Если ксерокопировать душу, то она будет сохранена, стоит вам сделать это до того, как вы, вернетесь в тот момент, когда вы сделали копию»… Про это и говорил Дима? Звучит и вправду полезно.

Вдруг взгляд парня упал на принтер. Немного подумав, он достал из портфеля бумагу и сделал копию души. В ящиках неподалеку он нашел карандаш. На всякий случай, он был брошен в портфель с надеждой, что тот не затеряется в бумагах, еде и остальных предметах. Также он нашел еще одну Ведьмину бумагу, взамен той, что потратил пару секунд назад. После он включил свет, чуть дальше по коридору. Увидев какой-то рисунок за ящиком, он быстро его отодвинул. Это был треугольник, нарисованный чем-то красным. Единственный вариант, пришедший в голову — кровь.

— Я уже параноик. Эх, ладно. Пойду сначала найду авторов этой книги.

***

— Так, а синюю книгу сюда, получается.

Поставив четвертую книгу из четырех на нужный стенд, Дмитрий тяжело вздохнул. На решение этой загадки у него ушло слишком много времени, ведь то и дело он забывал, куда надо ставить книгу, а совы с картины не хотели перемещаться. Приходилось делать круг по всему помещению, чтобы глупые птицы показали нужную цифру. Да еще и книги собрать тоже было проблематично. Он конечно призрак, проходящий сквозь стены, да и предметы, которые он берет тоже становятся какими-то призрачными, однако его бесило, что он проходит через паутину и пыль миллиарды раз. Все это попадало в глаза и нос, то и дело приходилось откашливаться или протирать глаза, иначе летсплейщик бы просто задохнулся или ослеп. Что произошло бы раньше, проверять не хочется. Еще раз перепроверив наличие книг на стендах, он снова нажал на злосчастную кнопку. Картина с шумом поехала вверх в потолок. Он посмотрел ей вслед, после чего взгляд упал на открывшийся проход. На полу он нашел письмо, которое решил прочитать.  
«Друг мой, я бы не стала верить ни единому члены в этой компании; особенно сейчас, когда она уничтожает сама себя. Любой может быть одним из Ее детей, и нет возможности это проверить. Можно верить только нам троим. Подпись: А.М.»

— Бля, что за хуета? У Ведьмы дети есть, когда успела, блин? Да и почему вам троим можно доверять? И почему троим?! Ай, в жопу.

Проверять остальные письма он не решился, хотя красные конверты привлекали взгляд. Он шел дальше, не задумываясь о них, как вдруг увидел нечто. Что-то или кто-то полностью обернутый в паутину, сидел за столом, который был явно мал по размерам для этого существа. Тень выделяла глаза, нос и рот паутинного монстра. Оно читало какую-то книгу, которая выделялась на фоне остальных своей яркостью. «Вот, никто бы не догадался, что это Молот Ведьм. Не, вы что. Это сказки Андерсона!» — в шутку подумал Дмитрий, как вдруг взгляд зацепился за принтер. «Твою мать, похоже, это будет не так просто. Ладно, просто берем и валим, берем и валим»  
Дмитрий подошел к столу и медленно взял книгу. Существо не двинулось с места. Быстрым шагом, геймер начал уходить из этого помещения. Вот только страшная музыка продолжала давить на нервы. Зато именно ее наличие снова доказывало, что он находится в игре, а не в реальности. В какой-то степени это можно считать успокаивающим. Вот только, когда сзади него вдруг сдвинулись колонны, а потом он услышал щелкающий звук, уже ничего не могло успокоить.

— Что происходит-то, алло?  
— Я не позволю забрать любимую книгу старика!

***

— Итак, — сам себе начал говорить Пастернак. — Я получил печать, осталось только войти в библиотеку и найти книгу. Интересно, а где сейчас Дима? Как-то уже непривычно без моей совести, — с этими словами, он достал форму R-301 и вставил в аппарат. Дверь открылась, оттуда моментально вылетел призрак, даже напугав Брайана.  
— Бежим, нахуй, бежим! Не тупи, идиот, оно тебя сожрет!

Ноги сами собой понесли тело к лифту, в который не раздумывая влетел призрак, даже не дождавшись открытия дверей. Моментально, они нажали кнопку пятого этажа. Двери лифта начали закрываться, как вдруг чудовище в чем-то белом и липком, похожем на паутину, подбежало к двери и начало пытаться ее раскрыть. Крик Пастернака застрял в горле комом. Он вжался в стенку лифта, слушая щелкающий звук монстра и крики Дмитрия:

— А, блядь! Нахуй иди! Нахуй! Еб вашу мать, уходи, тебя тут никто не ждал! Тебя здесь никто не любит, пошел вон! А, хахах! — как только двери лифта все-таки закрылись, крик геймера перешел в смех. — Ахаха, блядь, ну ты видел, видел? Я больше ни ногой на этот этаж!  
— Что это было? И откуда он? Или она?  
— Она книгу забрать хотела. Кстати, держи свой Молот Ведьм. А еще я фонарик нашел. Фух, блядь, все, к Синтре и нахуй все это. Мне нужен отпуск.

Брайан машинально взял вещи из рук призрака. Книга в яркой обложке была испачкана в этой липкой и вонючей субстанции. А на фонаре ясно виднелась кровь. Куплинов съехал по стенке и закрыл глаза. Дыхание так и не пришло в норму.

— Не знаю, как ты это сделал, Дима… Спасибо.  
— Забей. Фух, даже самые страшные хорроры не доводили меня до такой истерики, эхехе. Чтоб я еще раз пошел ломать игру, да ни в жизни.

Вдруг лифт остановился. Они встали и пошли к компьютеру, чтобы быстро подключиться к Синтранет и отдать книгу, ради которой так страдал геймер. Без слов, они быстро подключились и передали ИИ книгу.

— Великолепная работа, Мистер Пастернак и Мистер Куплинов!  
— Итак, Синтра, объясни мне одну вещь, — начал говорить геймер. — Какого хрена я только что увидел у вас в библиотеке гребанного человека-паука, который обмотал себя же паутиной?! Блядь, ладно если бы это был Питер Паркер, но нет, эта херня пыталась меня убить!  
— А я нашел кучу живых мутантов-мин, которые пришлось обезвреживать карандашами.  
— Я понимаю ваши чувства, господа. Мы осознаем, что это непростая работа и то, что у вас есть особые обязанности в компании. От лица Синтракорп, я хочу выразить полную уверенность в ваших способностях.  
— Какое блядь лицо у компании? Нет, нахуй, я не готов снова терпеть всю эту херню! Пошли. В. Задницу!

Куплинов быстрым шагом рванул к кнопке выхода и нажал ее. Он растворился в облаке из единиц и нулей. Синтра закрыла глаза. Похоже, что все будет даже сложнее, чем казалось.

— Ты! Почему ты еще здесь?! — прокричал парень на лошади в странной одежде и с саблей в руке. Конь заржал и встал на дыбы, сильно напугав Брайана. — O, mon Dieu! Быстро неси свой зад в зал совещаний!

Мужчина развернул лошадь и вышел из кабинета. Пастернак остался в недоумении. Синтра только что объяснила ему, что надо делать, он спокойно вышел из Синтранет, как вдруг на него чуть ли не нападает лошадь. Да еще и Дмитрий куда-то пропал. Помотав головой, парень быстрым шагом пошел к назначенному месту. По дороге он надеялся увидеть призрака, но, к сожалению, этого не произошло. «Он в последнее время злой очень. Хотя его можно понять. Все-таки, если бы я попал в другой мир и увидел такое там, я бы тоже ненавидел всех и вся. Поскорее бы этот день закончился» — подумал Пастернак, открывая дверь зала совещаний.  
Там уже было много людей: обычные работники компании. Взглядом, парень зацепился за Хьюго и Сосу. Рядом с ними стояла какая-то блондинка с ярким макияжем. От одного ее вида передергивало. Хотя, возможно, это реакция на блондинов выработалась из-за Чепмена. Также рядом выделялась женщина с пухлыми формами. У нее было доброе лицо, однако она, как и все здесь, была на сконцентрирована на мужчине с лошадью. Помахав своей саблей, тот начал кричать разные фразы, которые сотрудники мигом повторяли за ним. Пастернак, чтобы не выделяться из всей компании, тоже начал тихо повторять все это. Но это было настолько на автомате, что он даже не прислушивался к сказанному.

— Посмотрим, мистер Хьюго! Подойди ближе! — пухлый парень сразу откликнулся на зов и вышел в центр комнаты. Теперь все внимание обращено на него. Только Соса как-то нелепо отвернулась и смотрела то на пол, то на стены. — Хьюго, кто ты такой?  
— Я низший из низших!  
— Что ж, я не знал, что «низшие» пахнут как канализация!  
— Это потому, что я — мусор! — из глубины комнаты раздался тихий смех. Пастернак даже не успел понять, откуда он, как полковник продолжил.  
— Это больше тебе подходит! Но кем ты хочешь стать?!  
— Лучшими!  
— Что?!  
— Лучшими из лучших! — Хьюго закричал так сильно, что Брайан невольно сжался. Такая же реакция была и у Сосы, однако все остальные лишь внимательно смотрели, будто они не люди, а статуи. Казалось, что они даже не дышат.  
-…о Ведьме! — услышал несколько слов Пастернак. «Отвлекся? Ладно, надо послушать» — пронеслась мысль в его голове. — Ведьма среди нас, собраться. И она приняла форму женщины. Я не считаю себя сексистом. Но это так, это факт. Она может быть той леди, с которой вы общаетесь о погоде в лифте, девушкой, с которой вы пьете кофе, одалживаете пенс или посылаете факс… в трех экземплярах.  
— Но, полковник, — начала пухлая женщина, стоящая рядом с Хьюго. — Все знают, что Ведьмы — выдумки!

«Если бы я не работал здесь охотником, может быть и согласился бы, но сейчас…» — пронеслась мысль в ответ фразе этой женщины — «Да и вообще, что это такое? Мусор? Лучшими из лучших? Кровь? Это точно должно мотивировать? По-моему это пугает…» Пастернак невольно дернулся, вспомнив всю ту кровь, которую они с Дмитрием успели увидеть. Да и в архиве, когда они разделились, ее тоже было немало.

— Да? Давайте я расскажу о том, что произошло со мной пару недель назад. Мы с Дадой были в столовой, разговаривали с друзьями, перекусили. Пятнадцать минут заслуженного отдыха. Потом я понял. Каналья! Прошло более получаса, как мы пришли сюда. Нам пришлось мчаться обратно на работу. Нам не платят за то, что мы пьем кофе! Мы влетели в лифт и нажимали на кнопку нашего этажа в надежде что эта адская машина будет двигаться быстрее. Лифт поднимался на наш этаж со скоростью черепахи. И незадолго до того как двери лифта открылись… — повисла короткая пауза. Во время нее Хьюго медленно отошел к двери, а в зале будто начала играть страшная музыка, пробирающая до костей. — Тысяча чертей! Лифт сломался… Я тщетно старался всех успокоить, но, по правде, мне это не удалось. Потом моей спины что-то коснулось. Губы — женские! — поцеловали меня в щеку. И в этот самый момент… — Хьюго нажал переключатель, отчего Пастернак дернулся. Свет в комнате погас. Сначала ничего не было видно, после проявился силуэт переступающей с копыта на копыто лошади. — Свет погас. Без света люди поддались хаосу! А потом мы услышали звук… — Кто-то в комнате начал тихо шипеть. Звук шел от места, где стояли коллеги Брайана. Все это даже заставило сердце невольно биться сильнее, хоть и со стороны выглядело скорее странно, чем страшно. — Он был словно лезвие воткнутое в глаз. Этот резкий звук прошел через всю мою нервную систему. Она, Ведьма, была среди нас. Я слышал крики боли своих соратников. «Mon Dieu! Pourquoi?!» — взмолился я.  
— Бля, как он это говорит вообще? — послышался голос вновь из глубины комнаты, но вновь никто не обратил внимание. — «Мон дью, поуркуеваэ!» — Передразнивал голос полковника.  
— И случилось чудо! Двери лифта открылись! — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил полковник свой рассказ. — Дада очнулся из транса из лифта, словно молния, и спасся из кошмара, — свет в помещении вновь включился, на секунду ослепляя уже привыкшие к темноте глаза. — Я вздохнул с облегчением, но, перед тем как двери лифта закрылись, ледяные губы вновь коснулись моей спины. В этот раз они прошептали мне: «Работай. Работай. Работай!»

«Что за бред? Она убивала людей, но выжившему приказала просто работать? Не верю в такое, глупости какие-то» — прогнал нагоняющие страх мысли Пастернак. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям. Наконец-то смог успокоиться, впервые за все время, что он тут провел.

— На удивление, я с тобой согласен, Брайан, — послышался из-за спины чей-то голос. Парень сразу обернулся и пару секунд смотрел на призрака, будто его мозг не хотел принимать его появление.  
— Дима? — тихо прошептал он.  
— Итак, похоже у нас есть новый рекрут! — Пастернак обернулся назад и посмотрел на полковника отупевшими глазами. — Да ты, ты. Как тебя зовут, парень?  
— Эм, привет. Меня зовут Пастернак.  
— Парень, — голос скакуна звучал так, будто он сейчас разочаровался в работнике, что стоял посреди комнаты. — Ты видишь эту лошадь? Его зовут Дада. Мне не надо ничего доказывать когда я на Даде! Я — высшее создание! Я — Шарлемань!  
— Шарле-чо-блядь? — произнес Дмитрий, пока стоял рядом с Брайаном. — Я нихуя не понял. Хотел развиваться, чуть не деградировал от наличия новых слов.

***

— Четыре сотни кредитов, блядь! Что это за… Вишенка! Ебучая вишенка на торте этого ебучего маразма! Лохотрон! — кричал Дмитрий, отойдя от зала совещаний метров на десять-пятнадцать. В это же время, к Брайану вновь привязался Хьюго. Геймеру настолько осточертел этот парень, что он даже не захотел приближаться. Ждал окончание разговора поодаль, хотя закончился он очень быстро.  
— Итак, Дмитрий. Могу я спросить, где ты пропадал?  
— Длинная история, пошли сядем где-нибудь, — призрак уверенными шагами пошел к дивану, подзывая за собой друга.

***

Летсплейщик нажал на красный крестик. Ну как нажал… Просто подошел к нему. После этого он почувствовал боль в шее и спине. Открыв глаза, он увидел свой рабочий стол. На мониторе была запущена игра «Yuppie Psycho» Сам Дмитрий, видимо, уснул, так и не начав запись. Мужчина быстро выключил игру. «Нет, нет, нет и еще раз нет! Нахуй надо! Мне хватило блядь!» — произнес он, понимая, как будут психовать его подписчики. Он медленно встал со стула, перепроверив, выключена ли камера. К счастью, выключена.  
Почесав затылок, Дима посмотрел на календарь. Семнадцатое июня. Все еще. На часах было шесть вечера. Дома никого не было, если не считать шиншилл, которые хотели, чтобы только проснувшийся хозяин уделил им внимание. Куплинов почесал голову Облепихе, после чего прошел на кухню.

— Вот это сон, конечно. Это ж надо было такой сюжет придумать. Во, гений, бляха-муха. Но играть я пока точно не буду. Может прохождение посмотреть?

Приготовив себе пару бутербродов и чай, Дмитрий включил первое попавшееся прохождение этой игры на ютубе. Какого же было его удивление, когда вся первая серия совпала с его сном. Он даже подавился чаем, когда услышал озвучку крика Чепмена.

— Блядь! Ненавижу этого урода теперь… Это не сон был? Еб… Бляха… Тьфу ты, нахуй! Победитель по жизни просто.

Куплинов оставил чашку на столе, после чего спокойно продолжил просмотр. Но сила божья решила, что узнать сюжет всей игры Дмитрию нельзя, поэтому, после просмотра эпизода с полковником Дьюмонтом, электричество во всем доме отключилось. Соответственно, интернет тоже. А мобильного на тот момент у него не было. Немного подумав, он решил поиграть в какую-нибудь оффлайн игру. Надо же было отвлечься от всего дерьма, произошедшего с ним.  
Но ни одна игра не смогла поднять его настрой. Он вдруг задумался:

— Если такая херня происходит в начале игры, то что блядь должно быть в конце? Бля, да этот хлюпик один там точно сдохнет. Хотя у него есть сохранения. Блядь, ладно-ладно, запускаю игру! Фу, погнали.

Куплинов вновь запустил игру «Yuppie Psycho», в надежде, что больше в тот мир не попадет. Включив запись, он запустил игру, после чего голова начала раскалываться от боли. Он услышал смешок, вот только он раздавался будто бы в голове. Тихий, женский, но прожигающий изнутри.  
Очнулся геймер уже в игре. Он вновь сел жопой на твердую плитку и, потерев больной копчик, осмотрелся. Вновь призрак, вновь никто не видит и не слышит. И вдруг впереди проходит знакомый человек. Дмитрий тихо пошел за ним, как вдруг увидел Дьюмонта на лошади. «Блядь, я вообще не отстаю по сюжету, но и обогнать не смог. Пизда нам» — пронеслась мысль в голове, после чего он зашел в зал совещаний.

***

— Получается, ты смог вернуться в свой мир, а потом снова пришел сюда?  
— Да. Прикинь, как я тебя обожаю? Вернуться в ад ради кого-то вроде тебя, Мистер Босс. Ладно, нам надо выполнить задание полковника…  
— Да. Завести друзей. Можно сходить к Кейт, она же вроде в Улье работает.  
— Погнали.

Спустившись на лифте, они вышли на четвертом этаже. Темноту быстро рассеивал включенный фонарик, без которого теперь нельзя было выходить на большинство этажей. Да и раньше тоже нельзя было. Прогулявшись по этажу, они убедились, что это почти обычный офис: работники за компьютерами, некоторые гуляют по этажу. Вот только лица всех работников были серыми и безэмоциональными. А если к ним подойти и отвлечь от работы…

— Бля, опять пиздюлю отхватил?  
— Ага, — мысленно ответил побитый Брайан, попивая кофе. — Слушай, а почему там люди собрались в круг?  
— На принтер смотрят. Огромный принтер. Кстати, я слышал голос Кейт. Нам туда, бедняга избитая.  
— Ха-ха-ха, как смешно. Пошли уже, сумасшедший призрак.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что разговариваешь с несуществующим созданием? Кто из нас поехавший?  
— Привет, — неуверенно сказал Брайан, когда они подошли к Кейт. Та не сразу узнала знакомого.  
— Привет. Доброе утро! Рада встрече, партнер.

Когда девушка все-таки узнала «старого знакомого», то начала разговаривать еще быстрее. Она бегала туда-сюда и таскала фотокопии, которые после быстрыми движениями сортировала. Ее жизнерадостности не было предела. Но когда она узнала, что Пастернак еще и работает на пятом этаже, то она немного подпрыгнула, то ли от радости, то ли от удивления. Весь разговор был достаточно быстрым и не мешал ей продолжать работать. «Гиперактивная оптимистка. Не повезло ей оказаться в таком месте…» — подумал Куплинов. Пастернак в это время спросил про какие-нибудь странности у своей подруги. Та улыбнулась и рассказала, что странные вещи здесь всегда есть. Она спокойно сбросила все на то, что они новички в компании и им просто надо привыкнуть. После она научила своего друга прятаться. Обучение сопровождалось мысленным разговором геймера и Брайана:

— Это нормально?  
— Это простое обучение. Оно есть во всех играх.  
— Я понимаю, но… Это выглядит странно.  
— Терпи, это ненадолго, но пригодится.

Вдруг из помещения рядом завизжала сигнализация, которая, как казалось не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Надеюсь, — начал Дмитрий. — Что мы не попадем в какую-нибудь передрягу…

— Все, последний! — с этим криком Дмитрий плюхнулся на пол посреди отдела. Улыбка расплылась на лице, ведь они, спустя двадцать минут, смогли найти всех сотрудников, найти нужные слоганы и отвести всех работников отдела назад.  
— Эм. Прости, Брайан, но кое-что произошло… Девушка-маркетолог, что была здесь, только что убежала. Я пыталась ее поймать! — оправдывалась Кейт, говоря такую отвратительную новость. — Она убежала в отдел кадров. Вон та дверь. Бедняжка так устала от маркетинга и слоганов, всегда ходит туда ради новой работы.  
— Хорошо, Кейт, мы поищем ее.  
— Мы? Брайан, я не могу, я занята. Мне надо разобрать все фотокопии.  
— Я имел в виду… Я поищу ее. Да, я найду ее и приведу назад. Да…

Девушка вернулась к работе, а Пастернак обернулся к призраку. Тот посмотрел в ответ взглядом, аля «Ну ты и еблан» Парень все понял и, не сказав ничего в ответ, направился к двери. Куплинов прикрыл глаза. Его голова забита мыслями о доме и спокойной жизни. Однако один его друг не справится, поэтому приходилось продолжать путь. Встав с пола, он тоже направился к двери. Его встретил Брайан… Он забирался по пустому шкафу к вентиляции.

— Ты совсем ебанулся?  
— Что ты делаешь? — вдруг заговорила девчонка, стоявшая рядом с Дмитрием.  
— Эм… Йога? — неуверенно сказал Брайан, умоляющим взглядом смотря на геймера. Куплинов решил, что не хочет с этим разбираться, поэтому зашел через закрытую дверь в отдел.

Спустя пять минут за ним зашел и главный герой. Немного поприкалывавшись, летсплейщик с довольной рожей пошел вперед. Не успел он пройти и десять метров, как услышал женский голос, который тихо подзывал их с Брайаном. Пастернак подошел ближе к призраку и вдруг, прямо перед ними, пролетел снаряд зеленого цвета. Повернув голову, они увидели чудовище: женское тело, но вместо лица был только рот. Чудовище плевалось своей слюной, а в стене напротив уже появился прожженный след.

— Нихера себе. Слышь, мать, ты сколько операций по увеличению губ провела? Эхе-хе-хе! Ладно, Пастернак, давай аккуратно пойдем.

Призрак быстро пролетел мимо снаряда. И только Брайан попытался пробежать, как слюна попала ему прямо в голову. Парень упал на пол бездыханным трупом. Все погрузилось во тьму. Прошло пару секунд и вновь включился свет. Куплинова ослепила яркая лампа и принтер. Он быстро узнал помещение: офис на пятом этаже.

— Пастернак, когда ты последний раз сохранялся? — тихо сказал геймер.  
— Не помню. А, когда мы забрали Молот Ведьм! — мысленно и весело вспомнил Пастернак, однако он вдруг погрустнел. — Мы вернулись именно в этот момент?  
— Сука!

Брайан быстро вставил свою ID карту, надеясь убежать от криков своего друга, однако, тот попал в программу вместе с ним. Синтра стояла и удивленно — как для робота — смотрела на парней. Куплинов резко рванулся к Пастернаку. Тот, испугавшись, убежал в сторону. Дмитрий продолжал кричать, пока, вдруг, чуть не сорвал голос. После этого он остановился, чтобы прокашляться, а в это время бедному парню выпал шанс быстро поговорить с Синтрой.

***

— Итак. Мы снова пришли сюда, — медленно начал говорить Куплинов, стараясь не разжечь только что потухший огонь злости. Парни наконец-то дошли до отдела кадров. Весь путь перепрохождения игры сопровождался криками и стёбом со стороны геймера, который ненавидел, как казалось, все и вся. — Мы сохранились. Если сдохнем — не будем проходить из жопы мира, так?  
— Да. Дима, успокойся, все же нормально? Мы же ничего особенного не сделали за все это время!  
— Не сделали, блядь?! — снова закричал мужчина. — Ух, сука. Все, ты мне не нравишься. Уходи, ты мне не нравишься! — Дмитрий отошел на пару шагов в сторону, после чего снова вернулся к Брайану.

Они стояли через пару метров от того места, где не так давно — минут так сорок назад — умер Пастернак. Летсплейщик осмотрелся и, ударив себя рукой по лбу, отодвинул шкаф, загораживая огромному лицо-рту место, где можно будет пройти, не попав под обстрел слюной. Парень, опустив голову, прошел вперед. Таким образом они прошли еще двух женщин — если их можно так назвать.

— Так, огромные губёхи мы прошли, а где эта… Ну, бля, та что мы ищем.  
— А, вот она, — Брайан указал под стол. Девчонка, увидев это движение, быстро рванулась вперед. Мистер Босс, не подумав, ринулся за ней, как вдруг услышал голос.  
— Давайте поприветствуем его, девочки, — сказал тихий женский голос, после чего несколько женщин-губёх начали разгуливать по офису в поисках охотника.

Пастернак очнулся от сковавшего его ужаса только после истошных криков «Прячься, долбаеб!» Он быстро залез под стол, ожидая, когда работница пройдет мимо. Только увидев прошедшие мимо ноги с туфлями и волосатыми ногами, он наконец-то вылез и быстрым шагом пошел вперед. Однако, войдя в следующую комнату, он вновь застыл. Дмитрий выглянул у него из-за плеча. На стене напротив находился огромный рот с красными губами. Под ним находилась огромная кроваво-красная лужа. В этой луже дергались почти что полностью голые сотрудники.

— Добро пожаловать, Охотник, — тихо произнес рот. — Я ждала тебя. Подойди ближе. Хочешь я тебя поцелую? Хахаха! — ее смех был немного наигранным, однако пробирал до костей. По телу уже который раз пробегал табун мурашек.  
— Брайан, не подходим к ней, идем за этой маркетинговой бабой и валим.  
— Ты-ты Ведьма?! — вдруг закричал Охотник.  
— Ну ты еблан.  
— Ахаха! Я хочу помочь тебе. У меня есть подсказка. Подсказка о Ней, — рот вытащил зеленый язык и достал фотографию. — Подойди, возьми ее.  
— Не смей, сука! — начал кричать геймер. — Уходим нахуй, потом разберемся блядь!

Дмитрий стал перед своим другом и хлопнул пару раз. Последний, будто не видя свою совесть, прошел сквозь и протянул руку к фотографии. Язык резко дернулся, обвил тело парня и втянул его в рот. Брайан даже не успел вскрикнуть. Рот быстро проживал его и все погрузилось во тьму.  
Яркий свет снова попал в глаза. Пастернак протер глаза и посмотрел на духа. Тот медленными шагами подошёл вплотную к нему. Брайан вжался в стену, когда тот вдруг тихо произнес:

— Ещё раз ты сдохнешь, и я сам тебя урою, еблан.

Брайан нервно сглотнул и, когда геймер его пропустил, быстро прошел мимо, стараясь добраться до лифта как можно быстрее. Летсплейщик снял очки, протер глаза и, громко вздохнув, обернулся назад. Соса смотрела прямо на него, однако, спустя несколько секунд, отвернулась, продолжив делать кофе. «Если этот идиот умрет еще раз — я не выдержу. Слышь ты, Бог, ты почему отвернулся от меня?! Хоть бы помог…» — подумал Дима, после чего ринулся за сбежавшим другом.  
Когда они наконец-то вернулись к огромному рту, тот снова начал нести ту же чушь. Куплинов не выдержал.

— Слышь ты, губеха силиконовая, заткни свою хавалку, выплюнь эту долбанную фотку и отъебись! — со злости летсплейщик резко ударил по фотографии, та упала на пол. Дмитрий подвинул фото ногой чуть ближе к Брайану, тогда тот смог ее подобрать. — Ха! Все! Пизда тебе! Сегодня без ужина! Ты наказана!  
— Ох, не повезло мне. Девочки, давайте немного поиграем с этим парнем.  
— Блядь, — в один голос произнесли парни, после чего резко рванули за работницей отдела маркетинга.

Девчонка сидела под столом. Она немного дрожала. Пастернак быстро подбежал к ней. Дима отвлекся, а обернувшись, увидел убегающего Пастернака, за ним на четвереньках ползла работница. С криками «Сука, ты меня забыл!», геймер рванулся вперед, надеясь, что на этот раз их не убьют. Они быстро пролезли под столом, после чего выбежали на выход. Уже когда они открывали дверь, мимо пролетела зеленая слюна, которую выплюнула догнавшая их девушка-рот. Выскочив из отдела кадров, они захлопнули дверь. Брайан оперся на нее и громко вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, что эти штуки не смогут сюда добраться… Фу. Кейт, я привел последнюю, — произнес Пастернак, подходя к своей подруге.  
— Ой, спасибо большое, Брайан. Я твоя должница, без тебя никогда бы не справилась!  
— Без проблем. Зато ты… научила меня правильно прятаться.  
— Хаха, пустяки! — во время этого разговора в голове Димы крутилась одна мысль: «Как эти ебанутые тут работают?» — Давай я помогу тебе с твоим заданием! Что ты делал на пятом этаже?  
— А, да ну… Это… Домашняя работа с мотивационного разговора. Меня попросили прийти на этот этаж и завести… завести друга. И я думал, может… — Брайан вдруг замолчал, увидев, что Кейт смотрит через его плечо. Он обернулся. Его взору предстала дверь в отдел кадров. Вот только… она была открыта.  
— Бляха-муха. Только не говорите мне, что…  
— Они вышли оттуда за нами. — мысленно сказал Пастернак, округлив глаза.

— Найди того Охотника. Не оставляй его здесь с фотографией! — до парней дошел тихий женский голос, раздающийся из открытой двери в отдел кадров. Оттуда быстро вышли три женщины-рта.  
— Быстро, прячемся! — вдруг сказал Кейт и залезла под стол. Брайан не затормозил, повторил все за ней. Куплинов же остался на месте, следя за движениями женщин. — Коллеги сказали, что они всегда выходят в конце месяца. Но еще слишком рано! — женщины-рты быстро разошлись по офису, в поисках Брайана. Когда они прошли мимо, Кейт вылезла из-под стола. Парень повторил за ней.  
— Ладно. Мне надо пойти и отнести одну важную вещь Си… Коллеге, — его голос дрожал, чуть не переходя в истерику.  
— Хорошо. Мне тоже надо работать. Я позже куплю тебе чашку кофе в благодарность.

Кейт мило улыбнулась и вновь принялась за работу. Казалось, будто она совсем не испугалась происходящего. В это же время у Пастернака подкашивались ноги, а у Димы будто табун мурашек пробежал по спине. Да еще и несколько раз. Медленным шагом, который очень резко перешел в бег, они дошли до лифта и усердно нажимали кнопку вызова лифта. Когда тот все-таки приехал, они забежали в него и нажали на первую попавшуюся кнопку. Единственной их мечтой сейчас было уехать отсюда. Уже в лифте они вдвоем резко выдохнули. Пастернак угомонил свои дрожащие руки и взглянул на призрака.

— Поскорее бы все это закончилось.  
— Уверен, что это еще только начало… — Парни вышли из лифта, как вдруг увидели темное помещение и сотни людей, проходящих мимо. — Мы приехали на второй этаж? Чего?  
— Я-я случайно нажал. Нам надо к Синтре, пошли отсюда.  
— Помогите! — вдруг услышали они знакомый голос.

Переглянувшись с Пастернаком, геймер вошел в темноту и пошел на голос. Брайан поступил его примеру и, стараясь как можно меньше врезаться в людей, шел вперед. Дойдя до источника крика, они даже не удивились: завидев знакомое лицо, Чепмен сразу выпрямил спину и выдал пару оскорблений в лицо парня. Пастернак, так и не послушав совет Куплинова про «дай ему в морду», развернулся и собирался уйти назад во тьму, как блондин его остановил. Чепмен, не переставая называть парня идиотом, рассказал ему про правила этого этажа: чтобы перейти на этаж выше, надо пройти игру. Правила в ней почти не объясняют, только и говорят, что нельзя выходить за круг. Остальное — лишь твое собственное решение. Пастернак хитро улыбнулся и договорился на цену в тысячу кредитов. Сопровождая криком «Нихера ты даешь, Брайан», Куплинов подошел к кнопке начала игры. Брайан назвал фамилию блондина, после чего его запустили в комнату.  
Уже спустя пару минут, Пастернак вышел оттуда. Он хромал, а живот болел от десятка ударов, полученных от ящикоголового.

— Итак, что мы имеем: убитый Брайан, проигрыш в игре, злой Чепмен. Ну, могло быть и хуже, придурок.  
— Ты сам-то понял правила игры, а? — договорил Пастернак, выпивая последний стакан кофе.  
— Нет. А мне это и не надо. Давай, попытка номер два! — с веселым возгласом произнес геймер, зная, что боль чувствует только его человеческий друг.

Вторая попытка тоже не увенчалась успехом. Да и третья тоже. Только к четвертой попытке был понят смысл теста, а пятая попытка наконец-то была выигрышной. В итоге, Пастернак вышел из комнаты с минимальным количество здоровья, а радостный Чепмен уже посылал всех и вся далеко и надолго. Когда Брайан напомнил про деньги, которые теперь должен ему работник уже третьего этажа, Чепмен усмехнулся и бросил деньги на пол. К монетам сразу слетелась куча народа, а Пастернак стоял и смотрел на все это. Он уже собирался что-то сказать, когда Дима произнес:

— Забей, спорим, ты еще много успеешь заработать? Лучше пойдем к Синтре, а то она заждалась, наверное.

Обиженный и разозленный, Брайан уже собирался уходить, как заметил мусор, оставшийся после сбора денег. Пастернак быстро подобрал его и положил в чемодан, надеясь, что сделал это не зря. Вместе с геймером он зашел в лифт, приехал на пятый этаж и подключился к компьютеру. Однако Синтра-ИИ-Робото-штука не стояла в основной комнате, как обычно. Поискав ее в разных частях зеленого помещения, попутно покатавшись на качелях и выслушав пару шуток от Димы, парень нашел ее посреди книг, которые она упорно перебирала.

— Привет Брайан, Дима.  
— Что это такое? — спросил Брайан.  
— Это цифровая библиотека. В компании есть собрание более десяти миллионов книг и статей. Я люблю проводить свободное время сканируя и исправляя материал. Сейчас я детально анализировала «Молот Ведьм», который вы мне принесли. Завораживающая книга, — Синтра отошла к стойке и, казалось, будто она начала улыбаться. — Вы знали, что для заключения сделки с Дьяволом ведьма должна выпить его кровь?  
— Фу. Кстати говоря, по-моему я нашел подсказку.  
— Ты? — Вдруг произнес молчавший до этого Дима. — По-моему это я сбил ее с языка того гигантского рта, который сожрал тебя до этого.  
— Но сожрал-то он меня.  
— Дмитрий, Брайан, прошу, не спорьте. Вы оба и… Молодцы. Покажите мне подсказку.  
— Подожди, как ты хотела нас назвать?! — В один голос произнесли «молодцы».  
— Я хотела сказать, что вы оба интересные личности. Прошу, дайте мне подсказку.

Переглянувшись, они отдали подсказку роботу. Та с интересом посмотрела на фотографию.

— Вы-вы нашли это? Где вы это нашли?! — Синтра сорвалась и перестала себя вести как ИИ, поэтому Дима дернулся.  
— Что за ебанный Детройт? Синтра, а ну не девиантись мне тут, эхе-хе. Нам ее дала рото-баба на четвертом этаже в отделе кадров.  
— Это семья Синтра. Синтракорп была создана в…

Прослушав длинную и не очень интересную историю о создании компании и семье главного директора Синтракорп, Дима зевнул. Брайан внимательно слушал, попутно анализируя каждую фразу, которую выдавала Синтра.

— То есть ни поговорить, ни узнать что-либо еще мы не можем? — выдал Брайан, дослушав до конца.  
— Тупик тупой, эхе-хе, — произнес Дмитрий. — Если бы у меня в квартире был интернет, то я бы посмотрел как пройти эту херню, но увы и ах.  
— Я не могу понять одну вещь: почему Ведьма дала вам это фото?  
— Ну, она нам его не давала. Дима вспылили после того как я умер и пришлось переделывать заново почти все, что мы успели, поэтому ударил по фотке. А она упала и я смог ее подобрать.  
— Ладно. Брайан, тебе надо узнать больше о семье Синтра. На восьмом этаже есть кладбище, где похоронили Рэй, можешь пойти туда и попробовать что-нибудь узнать.

Пастернак кивнул и, попрощавшись с девушкой, отключился от Синтранет. Напоследок Куплинов посмотрел в лицо искусственного интеллекта: она улыбалась, рассматривая фотографию, которую оставили ей парни. «Глюки? Ну да, я же тут торчу уже хрен знает сколько времени» — подумал Дмитрий, очнувшись в игровой реальности, если вообще можно так ее назвать. Достаточно быстро парни подошли к лифту и, приехав на восьмой этаж, обомлели. Этаж зарос деревьями и лианами. Вокруг были цветы и зеленая трава. В помещении было светло, несмотря на отсутствие электрических ламп. Геймер взглянул на друга, в надежде, что ему это только кажется, однако тот пребывал в таком шоке, что не мог даже сдвинуться с места.  
Когда они все-таки смогли сдвинуться с места, они пошли в сторону, откуда доносился плач. Заодно увидели и свет — свеча стояла в старом черном фонаре, которые, как казалось Диме, можно было увидеть только в играх. «Технически, я в игре, так что мою теорию можно оправдать. Я уже воспринимаю этот мир как реальность, ебанные, бляха-муха, воробушки, надо заканчивать эту херню!» — мысленно выругавшись, Дмитрий издал смешок, чем смог напугать и так дрожащего Брайана.

— Дима! Потише.  
— Ой, уже посмеяться нельзя!  
— Кто, кто, кто может заметить подобные вещи? — вдруг начал говорить NPC, сидящий на скамье. — Что Гоблин любит курить также сильно, как он любит сыр? — Дима вдруг взглянул в глаза Пастернаку.  
— Я уже начал надеяться, что у тебя есть сыр, чтобы задобрить Гоблина.

Пастернак кивнул и продолжил путь по каменной дорожке. Пару раз он еще оглядывался на плачущего мужчину, однако тот лишь повторял одни и те же движения, что были заложены в его программе. Вздохнув, он вдруг заметил, что не так давно вступил в тьму и впереди ничего не видно. Включив фонарик, он увидел фонарь, который кто-то смог повалить на землю. Вокруг него лежали осколки стекла и свеча, давно уже переставшая гореть. Чуть дальше стояла женщина. Она смотрела в глубь леса и курила сигару. Когда парень подошел к ней, она вдруг заговорила про слепоту Гоблина.

— Ведьму? Так наш Гоблин, похоже, единственный выживший после встречи лицом к лицу с Ведьмой? — ответил Куплинов, после чего вновь увидел дрожь в теле своего друга. — Да не шугайся ты так, вряд ли он нам навредит. Ну, я надеюсь…

— Вот, знаешь, я от жизни всякого ожидал. Но чтобы прийти на работу в солидную компанию, а потом бегать по этажам, найти закрытое кладбище, в котором орут призраки, потом хер знает откуда появившийся туман и прятаться по кустам от зеленых мух-убийц — это слишком. Удачи, Брайан.  
— Не смей меня бросать, Дима, — прошептал Пастернак, посмотрев на призрака. Его голос дрожал от страха, ведь он еще не успел отойти от призрака.  
— Бля, чувак, ты умер от мухи. Мухи! Я уже все. Слишком много смертей. Не смей подохнуть, пока я гуляю! Я пошел на кладбище, там разберемся. А ты пока посмотри, что здесь за хрень есть.

Куплинов медленно поплыл в сторону кладбища. Фонарика у него не было, однако это никак не мешало ему в маленьком походе до склепа и обратно. Только атмосфера тут была и вправду пугающая: туман, могилы, странные звуки. Скорее всего, даже половины этих звуков не должно было быть в игре, но так как здесь игра считается реальностью — вводятся новые правила. Дима уже давно заметил, что тьмы стало все меньше. За окнами иногда проглядывался город, а потолок начал приобретать более… потолочный цвет? Да, он был просто белым, но в самом начале похода его вообще не было. Казалось, будто игра становится слишком живой, отчего по телу бежали мурашки, а сердце начинало бешено стучать. Вот и сейчас, открыв дверь заросшего здания, где покоились останки семьи Синтры, он испугался протяжного скрипа, который сильно ударил по ушам. Голова начала болеть, а когда геймер переступил через порог — его наконец осенило. «Стоять! Дверь открылась? Какого хрена?!» — успел подумать Дима, как вдруг дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за его спиной — «Все, я нашел где я сдохну! Ахаха… Нихера не весело!»  
Прямо перед ним была маленькая лестница. Чуть дальше стояли три гроба. Пройдя черный заборчик, который уже разваливался на глазах, Дима подошел к маленькой могиле в центре. «Любви всей нашей жизни, Рей Синтре. 1961-1972» — гласила надпись на табличке. Протерев крышку гроба, Куплинов случайно активировал скрипт игры и она сдвинулась в сторону. Противный звук, который, видимо, никогда уже не выйдет у него из головы, а после крышка резко упала на землю, мигом разбившись. Внутри не было тела. Лишь на дне лежали маленький колокольчики. Ругнувшись себе под нос, Куплинов решил еще немного осмотреться. На стене неподалеку он заметил фото: маленькая девочка в красном наряде. Мигом в голове пробежала фраза: «Опана, Синтра, дарова, ёбана». Дима усмехнулся и подошел обратно к гробу. Взяв в руку колокольчики, они издали тихий звук.

— Ииии? Что за хрень? — Куплинов потряс колокольчики в руке, но они больше не издавали звуков. — Все, пиздец, сломались! Эй, несите новые, я ж так игру не пройду! — вдруг сзади что-то резко хрустнуло. Тихий женский голос заговорил с ним.  
— Кто это? — из ниоткуда появилось нечто. Все тело закрывало платье, так что нельзя было сказать женщина это или мужчина. Видно было только полностью белое лицо с красными глазами.  
— Нихера себе. Здрасьте, а вы кто такая? Из какой жопы в наш мирок?  
— Подойди ближе.  
— Опа, а ты меня видишь? Вот это поворот, вот это нежданчик. Ну давай, чо.  
— Я сказал, подойди ближе.  
— Да подошел я, ну!  
— Кто ты? — взгляд призрака то и дело менялся, но смотрел в другую сторону, отчего Дима немного был шокирован.  
— Подожди, слышь, мужик, ты сломался. Зрение плохое? Я тебя понимаю, очки купи и будет чики-пуки.  
— Пастернак…  
— Опа, ну ок, просто послушаем, может хоть что интересное узнаю.

После долгого непонятного монолога сломанного существа, оказалось, что это женщина. Ее зовут Атия Моэта. Ассоциация возникает только с А.М. которая так подписывала записки. Она что-то твердила про Ведьму, про дивный свет и еще какую-то хероборину. Но, когда Куплинов уже начал засыпать, она вдруг начала рассказывать историю семьи Синтра.

— Много лет назад, семья Синтра жила в этом здании, — Дима не сразу осознал, что картинки, появившиеся перед его глазами, не сон, а то, что показывает Атия.  
— Вау, кино, ну давай, посмотрим.  
— Они были обычной женатой парочкой, но они сожалели лишь об одном. У них не могло быть детей. Поэтому они решили потратить все свои сбережения и отправиться за границу, в надежде усыновить ребенка на черном рынке.  
— Ебанутые? Детский домов тогда не существовало? — Дима внимательно смотрел за картинками, чтобы хоть как-то вникнуть в историю, потому что монолог той женщины-призрак-непонятного-кого он слушать уже не мог.  
— Там они нашли запертую красивую девочку. Ее звали Домори. Ее хозяин сказал им, что она принесет им удачу и богатство. Но взамен они должны были следовать двум правилам: держать ее внутри магической печати и сделать ее счастливой.  
— Короче, давайте быстрее. Я уже задолбался.  
— Вскоре семья осознала, что Домори не была обычной девочкой.  
— У нее хвост и уши, вас это вообще не смутило?! — Дима пытался развлечь себя как мог, поэтому начал комментировать все происходящее.  
— Они следовали этим правилам и заботились о ней как о собственной дочери. И божественная сила девушки обеспечила семье удачу и процветание. Всего лишь за пару месяцев они превратили свой дом в штаб-квартиру Синтракорп. И компания начала расти и расти. Но их удача не закончилась на этом. Спустя много лет, родилась красивая девочка. Рей Синтра.  
— О, дарова. Хочешь шутку? — начала Дима говорить с маленькой девочкой, появившейся перед глазами. — Колобок повесился. Ну, серьезно, ребят, я устал уже!  
— Две сестры вскоре стали не разлей вода. То были золотые года компании. Она росла и росла пока не стала самой большой в мире. Пока, в один день, все не пошло прахом.  
— Ура, кто-то сдох! Кульминацию давай, уже скоро конец.  
— Рей Синтра таинственным образом исчезла. Домори стала нестабильной, истеричной. В компании наступил кризис. Спустя полгода свободного падения, девушку так и не нашли. Тогда семья решила покончить с этим. Они сожгли Домори.  
— Сжечь Ведьму, юху! Жаль, что она не Ведьма, было бы проще.  
— Кризис мгновенно закончился. Но Рей Синтра так и не объявилась. Чтобы остановить слухи, семья устроила похороны без тела. То было началом проклятий Ведьмы.  
— Ура! — прокричал Дима, когда наконец-то вернулся в игровую реальность из этого короткометражного фильма. — Все, я пошел, спасибо, прощайте.

Выслушав еще пару слов и советов, Дима вдруг начал спорить сам с собой:

— Подожди, то есть, Домори мертва, но ее считают Ведьмой. Но она ж мертва! Тогда Ведьма Синтра. А Синтра у нас одна — в этом их интернете. Тогда по логике, убить надо ее. Но она ведь робот, как это сделать. Твою ж мать, да ну вас всех. Где Пастернак?

***

Поиски Брайана, как и ожидалось, увенчались успехом. Он в страхе дрожал, стоя недалеко от Гоблина, пока тот лизал коробку из-под хлопьев. Пастернак не менялся со временем. Он до сих пор боялся всего, что происходило вокруг. Дима воспользовался минутным замешательством и резко подошел сзади.

— Бу, йопта!  
— А! Дима! Не пугай так! — в голос закричал Брайан. Гоблин цыкнул на него, чтобы тот помолчал.  
— Короче, нам надо к Синтре. Срочно. Я узнал историю Синтры. Которая Рей. И этой беловолосой девчонки. А ты тут Гоблина кормишь, вообще.  
— Он дает контракты за штрих коды, — в это время, Пастернак взял новый контракт и, кивнув Диме, они пошли к лифту, в надежде спокойно добраться до робота и узнать где находится пропавшая. Было бы неплохо еще узнать, что им делать дальше. Однако в лифте их неожиданно перехватила Ростова.  
— Твою мать. Какая к черту вечеринка?! — начал психовать Дима, когда они вышли из лифта на первом этаже.

Двери лифта открылись, впуская свет в комнату. Мисс Ростова пропускает вперёд Брайана, чтобы тот не попытался убежать, что он упорно хотел сделать. Однако женщина была слишком пугающей, так что пришлось повиноваться. Он медленно выходит, а Ростова вышла сразу за ним. Само помещение казалось ярче чем обычно, оживленнее. Работники разных офисов и этажей украшали помещение и готовились к празднику. На доске было написано поздравление для именинника. Все старались устроить Хьюго лучшую вечеринку. Самого именинника тут не было, всё-таки вечеринка-сюрприз, а значит он придет позже. Пастернак резко остановился. За эти несколько минут он не услышал от Димы ни одной шутки, а учитывая его ненависть к коллеге Брайана — становится страшно. Обернувшись, парень не увидел ни намека на своего друга. Тот будто бы испарился. Хотя вариантов, куда он мог попасть было предостаточно. «Ну, к примеру, он мог пойти к Синтре, чтобы поговорить с ней. Хотя, как он подключиться к Синтранет? Он бы это продумал» — Брайан упорно пытался найти логическое объяснение, хотя ему не очень удавалось. — «Ну, может он ушел в свой мир? Нет, он это не контролирует. Да и зачем ему? Но это было бы круто… А если он не вернется? Я же тут умру без него! Нет, я не такой уж и слабый придурок!» — начал спорить сам с собой Пастернак, как вдруг его позвала Ростова, от неожиданности он даже дернулся. Выбора парню не дали, придется продолжать работу и ждать возвращения своей совести.

***

— Дима. Дима, просыпайся, — геймер медленно разлепил глаза и посмотрел на свою девушку. — Ты уснул даже не начав запись. Я уже ужин приготовила, — Катя улыбнулась, смотря на удивленного парня.  
— А? А. Да. Хорошо, я сейчас приду.

Она улыбнулась и, оставив Куплинова одного, ушла. Последний начал вспоминать, что произошло. На ум пришла только одна фраза: «Брайан в опасности». Однако после нее Дмитрий даже не захотел вставать и что-то делать.

— Да ну, даже если так, он же не дебил, не сдохнет, — на ум пришло их последнее сохранение. — Твою мать… Все-таки дебил. Катя, раздай интернет, мне срочно надо посмотреть… Проверить кое-что!

Резким движением, Дима схватил наушники и телефон, лежавшие рядом. Подключив наушники, он вдруг заметил на экране самый страшный знак, что только существует в мире: один процент зарядки. В поисках зарядного устройства, мужчина обошел всю комнату, однако так его и не нашел. Телефон уже давно выключился. Сев на стул, геймер лишь пробормотал: «Черт возьми, почему все против меня!». Как вдруг взгляд зацепился за угол монитора, а если точнее, зарядку, что лежала рядом с этим углом. Ругнувшись, Куплинов подключил телефон. Как итог, он смог посмотреть все нужные ему видео. Вот только на поиски листочка и ручки у него ушло еще больше времени. Он надеялся сделать лишь пару пометок, однако их вышло на целый лист, попавшей под руку тетрадки. Откуда эта тетрадь появилась — он не знал, да и не хотел знать. Однако вошедшая через пару минут Катя, увидевшая свою тетрадь, точнее блокнот, с остатками вырванного листа, привела парня в чувства, ему пришлось узнать, что это такое. И вот, спустя каких-то часа полтора, а может два, Дмитрий досмотрел видео до концовки, понял что она наилучшая из возможных и, предупредив Катю не заходить в комнату лишний раз, а лучше вообще не заходить, перезапустил игру. Мир вновь погрузился во тьму. Летсплейщик уже настолько привык к ней, что даже не пугался. Когда в комнате включился свет, Дмитрий медленно огляделся. Играла музыка, бегали люди. Не успев воспринять всю ситуацию с напуганными работниками, чьи костюмы были в крови, он резко отскочил в сторону и громко выругался. Прямо сзади него стоял… стояло нечто замотанное в кокон из паутины. В голове сразу всплыли картинки монстра из библиотеки. К сожалению, времени на воспоминания не было, так как парень увидел Брайана неподалеку. Какая жалость, геймер не успел его позвать, к нему уже подошел монстр. Один удар и мир вновь погрузился во тьму.  
Яркий свет обжигал глаза, заставляя их слезиться. Они очнулись возле сохранения. Пастернак посмотрел на призрака и тихо, заикаясь от страха, произнес:

— О, Д-Д-Дима, давно не ви-ви-виделись.  
— Да, давно. Много я пропустил?  
— Ты… Снова будешь кри-кричать?  
— Нет, сейчас наоборот ты вовремя умер. У меня есть план, — Брайан выпрямился и посмотрел на парня. Однако страх в нем все еще остался, а морально к продолжению фразы он не был готов. — Все умрут. Однако у нас есть шанс их спасти. Хотя Чепмена я спасать вообще не хочу, но придется.  
— Ты сейчас ничем не помогаешь! — Вырвалось у Пастернака. Этим криком он напугал сам себя.  
— Ой, какой ты скучный. У нас времени завались, ты подыхать можешь хоть каждые пять минут, а ты. Вот сам и разбирайся, я вообще помогать не буду!

***

Спустя каких-то тридцать, может сорок, а может и пятьдесят минут, Пастернак добился от Димы рассказа. Неполного, правда, но добился. Куплинов настойчиво говорил, что рассказывать остальное не собирается, чтобы не вгонять в шок бедного паренька. Однако эта фраза заставляла насторожиться. Все-таки не каждый день ты работаешь в одной компании с Ведьмой, умираешь от монстров, чуть не умираешь из-за огромного количества монстров, да еще и приходится спасать всех своих знакомых.  
Но суть не в этом. За это огромное количество времени, парни смогли дойти до столовой и начать готовиться к вечеринке. Пока Куплинов прохлаждался, смотря на бегающих туда-сюда-обратно работников, он задумался. Правда запомнить о чем не вышло, однако когда резко во всей комнате выключился свет, это очень напугало. Однако собравшаяся возле единственного источника света толпа говорила о том, что бояться нечего. Из лифта вышел Хьюго. В темноте паренек даже не увидел, где находятся люди. Со спокойной душой Дмитрий продолжил втыкать в потолок, думая о какой-то ненужной фигне. В помещение вдруг вошел Доши, Дима, знавший что произойдет, уже начал улыбаться и подошел ближе к Пастернаку. Тот наигранно удивился, после чего тоже улыбнулся. Хоть ненадолго, но спокойная атмосфера была неплоха. Свет выключился и вот, Доши уже стоит на столе и танцевал, отдаваясь музыке. Светящиеся палки в его руках выглядели просто офигенно.

— Еба, на экране монитора это выглядело в разы хуже. Тусуем, пацаны! — Дима начал качать головой в такт музыке, выдавая нелепые и смешные движения руками. — Брайан, давай потусуем еще немного, а потом продолжим. Мне нравится эта музыка!  
— Дима, мы здесь не для этого. Пошли, нам надо поскорее закончить все это.  
— Да ну, бро, ну чуть-чуть потанцевать нельзя? Ой, какой ты злой! О, кстати, братан! — Дима заметил неподалеку Кейт, скромно двигающуюся под музыку. — Ты с Кейт разговаривал в прошлый раз?  
— Нет, а что? Что-то важное?  
— Очень, иди, говори!

После недолгого разговора, Кейт быстро поцеловала парня в щеку и с улыбкой ушла. Брайан подошел назад к Диме.

— Ну, кого надо благодарить, мистер Помидор? — Куплинов начал смеяться, ведь лицо его друга и вправду стало красным от смущения и радости.  
— Я-я… Спасибо.  
— Вау, так просто? Удивлен, что уж тут сказать. Только ты же должен был набухаться после разговора с Кейт, почему этого не произошло в прошлый раз?  
— Ну, я хотел попить пунша, а там оказался алкоголь и… Стоп, набухаться после этого?!  
— Ну да. Все, иди, бухай, парнишка. Только не пей слишком много! Пей дохуя! Эхехе.

Пастернак со злостью посмотрел на своего друга призрака, после чего подошел к пуншу, взял стакан и выпил его залпом, потом еще и еще. «Разошелся малый, надо его остановить, а то реально набухается» — подумал Дима, но, подойдя к другу, тот лишь фыркнул. Рядом неожиданно появился Хьюго, который начал разговор с Брайаном. «О, сейчас будет махач, сейчас будет веселуха. Какая свадьба без драки? Хотя… А не, забабахаем свадьбу Брайана и Кейт, будет нормально» — начал рассуждать Куплинов, улыбаясь своим идеям. Пусть и тупым, но идеям.  
Ситуацию быстро спасла Мисс Ростова, которая вовремя появилась и заставила Хьюго начать открывать подарки. Первый, второй. Ничего примечательного, как вдруг…

— Парни, спасибо вам за все, правда. Вы организовали экстраординарную вечеринку, и я вам за это благодарен. Но в глубине души, я чувствую что не я — звезда этой вечеринки. Он ничего нам не сказал, потому что он очень застенчив и замкнут, но здесь есть кое-кто, кому поручено особое задание. И это никто иной как… Брайан Пастернак! — Брайан ни капли не удивился и быстро выдал.  
— Окей, давайте к делу, я охотник, Ведьма, ты где?! — свет резко погас. Тихий шепот прозвучал из ниоткуда.  
— Я нашла тебя, Охотник.  
— Нихера ты выдал, Брайан.

Свет включился, люди бегали, кругом кровь и страх. Даже Диму пробрало до костей. Однако пьяный Пастернак решил продолжить представление.

— Так, Дима, пока я пьян, говори что делать, сейчас все забабахаем. ХП на полную, я готов.  
— Для начала протрезветь, придурок. Боже, с кем мне приходится работать? Иди к Доши и попроси его починить лифт, потом надо светить ему фонариком, чтобы он хоть что-то смог сделать.

Парень даже не сопротивлялся, он быстро пошел и начал выполнять свою работу. Каждая команда Куплинова выполнялась безукоризненно и четко, пока до парня не дошло, что он натворил. Его руки вдруг начали дрожать, он дважды чуть не выронил из рук фонарик, а ноги начали подкашиваться. В чувство его привела только фраза «Тряпка, держись!» и прилетевший в затылок стакан пунша. Спина была мокрая, однако это охладило мозг, после чего Брайан снова мог начать думать. Когда Доши открыл дверь, Брайан попытался помочь ему, однако крики о боли сказали ему, что придется делать ноги. Брайан выскочил из столовой в лифт, за ним вошел Дима, после чего двери резко захлопнулись. Кое-как поймав кнопку пятого этажа, Брайан уже выдохнул, как вдруг услышал крик Димы:

— Ты, блядь, уворачиваться будешь, пидрила?!

Кое-как Брайан выполз из шахты лифта. Это было сложно? учитывая его физическую подготовку, а точнее ее отсутствие. Да и алкоголь, с которым парень явно переборщил, тоже мешал делать что-либо. Именно поэтому, оказавшись перед кучей живых, вполне не окровавленных людей, он выдохнул и осел на пол. Их спокойствие передалось и ему. Пока те говорили, мозг отключился. В голове начал раз за разом повторяться тот ужас, что только что произошел. Все монстры слились в одно, все люди, все друзья. Голова пошла кругом. Брайан резко вспомнил напуганные лица Кейт, Сосы и остальных друзей. Пусть он и видел их мельком, но в памяти они всплыли слишком четко. Парень отвечал на автомате, вряд ли даже хотел бы отвечать, однако программный код заставлял говорить. А после он наблевал и упал в лужу своей собственной рвоты, потеряв сознание. Стоявший рядом Дмитрий, лишь в шоке смотрел на эту картину. К его горлу тоже подступала рвота, что заставило его отвернуться.

— Не, я, конечно, знал, что так будет. Но все слишком реально. Пиздец как противно.

Мир снова потемнел, после чего свет включился. Брайан лежал на клавиатуре в своем офисе. Он мирно сопел, пуская на устройство слюну. Перед ним был монитор с зеленым экраном и мигающей красной ошибкой. Дима огляделся. Помещение было очень темным, а в офисе царил хаос. Больше он увидеть не смог, так как Пастернак очнулся с криком, напугав геймера до мурашек. Парень посмотрел на призрака и вдруг заговорил что-то про страшный сон, который вообще невозможно понять, про Дьявола, про нож. Дима лишь кивнул и коротко ответил, мол, знаю. Он коротко указал на компьютер. Сообщение об ошибке начало настораживать Охотника. Волнуясь, парень вставил ID карту и подключился к Синтранет. Зеленый мир был очень темным. Тут и там были ошибки и куски робота, а на стене, где раньше были подсказки, было кровью написано «Охотник». Голова Синтры лежала на земле. Брайан подошел и медленно провел рукой по проводам. Вдруг сзади него появилось сообщение. Ноги еле передвигались, стали ватными и одновременно такими тяжелыми. Он нажал на иконку.

«Мы информируем работников о недавнем назначении Хьюго на должность главного исполнительного директора Синтракорп» — на этом сообщение заканчивалось.

От Пастернака можно было ожидать многого: слез, криков о несправедливости, о страхе, об увольнении. Но то, что увидел Дима, повергло его в шок. Брайан выпрямился и быстрым движением отключился от Синтранет. Он забрал карточку и сохранился у принтера. После этих резких и непонятных действий он повернулся к другу и быстро спросил, что им надо делать. Такая решительность передалась и Диме. Ухмыльнувшись, быстро объяснил смысл последующих похождений. Быстрым шагом они отправились к туалету, оттуда к Гоблину. Конечно, по дороге их до, как бы сказал Дима, усрачки напугал монстр, которого они встретили еще в самом начале своих похождений. А спустя пару минут бега по темным коридорам, монстр и вовсе убил и так еле живого Пастернака. Когда они появились у принтера, Дима лишь скептично посмотрел на друга. Тот присвистнул и пошел к двери из офиса. Добравшись до Гоблина и быстро выслушав его диалог, который продолжал быть мега странным, хотя это уже переставало удивлять, они побежали к лифту. К сожалению тот был завален. С помощью Димы-читера-всезнающего, что посмотрел полное прохождение, они вышли к запасному выходу и по лестнице спустились до третьего этажа. Дальше Дима лишь пробурчал что-то про «Сам поймешь» и медленно плыл по воздуху рядом. Пастернак подошел к двери попытался ее открыть, как вдруг услышал сзади себя колокольчики. Он увидел маленький, слабый огонек. Этим светом была малышка Рей, которая быстрым шагом ушла за угол. Брайан ринулся за ней. Девочка улыбалась. Ее милая детская улыбка подзывала Пастернака. Он не мог не идти за ней. Хотя, возможно им повелевал скрипт игры… Парни вошли в комнату и подошли к роботу. Это была Синтра, только без головы. Точь в точь то роботизированное тело.

— Тебе надо ее завершить. А голова в жопе мира. Ты пойдешь один? Не умрешь? Не потеряешься? А то ты у нас маленький и глупые, ничего не знаешь.  
— А ты читер. Не умру, надеюсь…  
— Хорошо. Тогда тебе надо…

***

Брайан вышел из-за угла, поправил маску Дьявола. Вдох-выдох. Ему уже ничего не нравилось. А снимать одежду с трупа, посреди звезды Сатаны, нарисованной кровью на полу, было и в общем-то противно. Пастернак подошел к

— Отлично выглядишь, бро, — прозвучал знакомый мужской голос.  
— А? Дима! Ты что здесь делаешь?!  
— Тебя поддержать пришел. Вспомнил что тебя ждет охуенная загадка, решил помочь. Ты ж идиот, не справишься. Кстати, обворовывать трупы плохо.  
— Прекрати уже! Сам же знаешь, без этого никак.

Кое-как Брайан прошел сквозь дверь, хотя говорил настолько неуверенным и дрожащим голосом, что удивительно, что его пропустили. Они с призраком вошли в помещение и, быстро взяв флаер, Дима повел парня вперед. Брайан не удержался, увидев голову Синтры. Он резко подбежал к ней и попробовал с ней поговорить. Оторванная голова не должны была работать, но она повторяла «Папочка». Голос робота имел какой-то странный оттенок. Детский голосок звучал сквозь него. Дима провел рукой перед глазами парня, показывая путь дальше.

— Если кратко — я хуй что вспомню сейчас. Эту хреновину я не записал, потому что мне листика не хватило.  
— Еба ты тупой. Ой! Прости!  
— Оооо, чувак, мои привычки перенял! Уважаю, уважаю. Ладно, давай думать, Дьявол ты мой ненаглядный.

Кое-как решив загадку и поболтав со странным мужчиной, Брайан, Дима и голова робота медленно прошли к выходу. Конечно, каждое роботизированное «Папочка» сопровождалось великими фразочками Димы, на подобие «Блядь! Напугала!», «Сука, заебала» или «Я эту хуйню сейчас уебу!»  
Однако выбора не было, эта «Хуйня» была слишком важна для дальнейшего продолжения игры. Еще не до конца протрезвевший Брайан вообще не обращал внимания ни на что. Казалось, будто алкоголь отключил его мозг, а Брайан и вправду стал лишь персонажем игры. Будто бы им управляют, да еще и кто-то, кто уже давно знает, как пройти эту игру. Вот только проблема возникла прямо рядом с дверью, что вела на третий этаж. Дима, все это время идущий впереди, обернулся и не увидел своего друга. Испугавшись, что тот опять вляпался в передрягу, а главное, что тот может умереть, когда сохранение уже так далеко, геймер рванулся вниз по лестнице. На пролете между пятым и четвертым этажом, Пастернак остановился. Рядом плыла по воздуху голова ИИ. Парень не двигался с места, застыл в одной позе, а глаза стали стеклянными. Когда Куплинов крикнул, того будто отрезвило.

— Д-Дима.  
— Ты что творишь? Чего завис? Игра сломалась что ли? Хотя она давно уже.  
— Я… Я не могу сдвинуться с места, — руки парня вдруг начали дрожать, а ноги подкосились. Чтобы не покатиться кубарем с лестницы, Пастернак схватился за перила и присел на ступеньку.  
— Что за поза гопника?! Вставай и пошли! Ты столько пережил, ты почти добрался до Ведьмы, ты почти выполнил задание, прошел кучу монстров и всякой хуеты, а сейчас ты хочешь вдруг остановиться? Хорошо! У тебя есть выбор…  
— Папочка?  
— Да ебало завали!  
— Папочка!  
— Не, я ее точно прибью, — Дима на секунду потерял суть разговора, после чего продолжил. — Брайан, либо ты сейчас же идешь и уходишь из этого дерьма нахер, либо спасаешь своих друзей, врагов и вообще всех работников этой ебучей компании, в том числе ту, в которую ты втюрился! — Пастернак поднял голову на Диму. — Да! Она сейчас при смерти, хуй знает где, ты представляешь, как она боится?! Она тут вообще нихера не понимает, нихера не знает, а ты тут нюни распустил! «Ой, я ничего не могу, мне так страшно!» — женским голосом начал пародировать лестплейщик. — «Кто-нибудь помогите мне! Я один не справлюсь! О боже мой!»  
— Дима, хватит. Я иду.  
— «Ох, там же монстры, а вдруг они меня убьют? Да, я бессмертен, но я же не хочу умирать!»  
— Дима! — Пастернак уже ускорился и начал перепрыгивать через ступеньку, однако призрак не отставал.  
— «О нет! Я же такой беспомощный, как вы можете оставить меня одного! Я же такой добрый, я ничего не смогу сделать!»  
— Да завались уже, бестолочь! — прокричал Пастернак, поворачивая к двери на третий этаж.  
— Папочка?  
— Да, это твой гребаный папочка! Шевели булками, Пастернак! У нас еще многое впереди!

Кое-как пройдя монстров, при этом неплохо отхватив люлей и сломав пару ребер, Брайан вошел в комнату с недоделанным роботом. Вперед вылетела голова Синтры. Она посмотрела на парней, после чего подлетела к своему будущему телу и стала на место. Провода резко соединились, компьютер запустил программы, устанавливая все нужное для работы робото-штуки. Программа на компьютере начала собирать все воспоминания, пытаясь сохранить их, однако там то и дело выскакивала ошибка и предупреждение о опасности данной операции. Шепот вновь начал что-то говорить, после чего Синтра подняла голову и встала со своего «лежака». От неожиданности парни даже дернулись, а Куплинов так и в общем-то отскочил в сторону, да еще и добавив «на всякий случай».

— П-привет, Синтра. Я Б-Брайан. Ты помнишь меня? — парень продолжал заикаться. В голове Димы он дал себе уже штуки три фейспалма.  
— Брайан Пастернак… — сказала вдруг робот, после чего продолжила. — Дмитрий Куплинов. Уходите! — Вдруг начала она кричать. — Уходите, оставьте меня в покое!

По лицу Пастернака вдруг покатилась слеза. Он закрыл глаза. Дрожащие руки сжались в кулаки, после чего он резко подлетел к роботу и… обнял ее.

Дрожащие руки сжались в кулаки, после чего он резко подлетел к роботу и обнял ее. Брайан стоял так несколько секунд, не двинувшись ни на миллиметр. У робота будто расширились глаза, после чего она подняла руки и резко оттолкнула парня от себя. Он упал на пол и с шоком смотрел на девушку.

— Отпусти меня! Мы не на свидании или еще где.  
— Боже мой, ахаха! — у Димы начался истерический смех. От боли в животе он сел на пол. — Блядь, ты бы видел свое лицо.  
— Дима, не ругайся, — прозвучал роботизированный голос.  
— Стой, Синтра. Ты знаешь кто мы? И ты видишь Диму?!  
— Конечно, знаю, идиот. И этого придурка я вижу.  
— Эй! А вот сейчас обидно было! — усмехнулся геймер, успокоившись.  
— Я терпел и ты потерпишь, — произнес Пастернак. Обиженный призрак засел в углу, притворно плача от обиды.  
— И хватит звать меня Синтрой, так они звали моего отца. Зови меня Рей.  
— А… Хорошо. Я немного запутался.  
— Да, я тоже немного запуталась. Я думаю, что кто-то скопировал мою память и вставил ее в робота.  
— Итак, я имею в виду, что ты девушка с фотографии и…  
— Заткнитесь вы уже. У нас вообще-то дела! — Куплинов резко подошел и посмотрел в глаза Рей. — Веди нас к своей сестре, у нас еще много дел.

Девушка кивнула и отвела их к лестнице. На удивление, после появления девушки все монстры, пару минут назад пытавшиеся убить парня, исчезли. А на втором этаже люди вовсе расступались, пропуская девушку и смотря ей вслед. Она уверенно шла вперед, ни на секунду не задумавшись. Даже лежащий посреди дороги труп ее ни капли не смутил, она просто продолжила путь. Это было странно, хотя, учитывая то, что они пережили за этот день, даже удивления это не вызвало. При этой мысли скорее смущало то другое. Испытания, монстры, нападение — все произошло за один день. Обиду вызывала и мысль, что в первый же день Пастернак не смог выполнить часть задания, а именно: не дать Ведьме раскрыть себя. Рей влепила подзатыльник своей железной рукой, когда вновь услышала в адрес своей сестры это имя. Это было особенно больно, повезло, что по Диме она так ударить не смогла, хоть и попыталась, забыв, что это призрак. После этого парни все-таки решили помолчать, потому что получать люлей от маленькой девочки было не очень-то и приятно. Рей отвела парней в коридор на втором этаже. Там было очень пыльно, везде пятна и грязь. Двери были заколочены, но Рей это ни капли не мешало. Она спокойно поломала их на части и оторвала, вырвав вместе с гвоздями.

— У, ебашит как.  
— Согласен.  
— Не ругайтесь! — в который раз со злостью сказала малышка.

Войдя в ранее заколоченную дверь, девушка начала то и дело останавливаться. Она будто боялась. А после просьбы остаться за дверью стало и вовсе страшно. Страшнее стало только когда Дима загадочным голосом произнес:

— Брааайаааан. А давай выйдем, надо поговорить так, чтобы Рей не услышала, — Брайан быстро пошел к выходу, думая, что парень скажет что-то важное.  
— Что?! Я уверен, что мы пришли отсюда, но теперь здесь стена! Как такое возможно?!  
— Ахаха, успокойся, это игра. Здесь и не такое произойдет.  
— Подожди, но ты же хотел что-то сказать, но ведь теперь мы…  
— Ой, бля, успокойся. Я просто хотел поугарать, пока ждем. Пошли, нам надо войти в ту комнату. Только не пугайся, окей?  
— Вот теперь мне стало страшно! Дима, мне сразу за сердце хвататься или можно потерпеть?  
— А вот это спорный вопрос, — Куплинов выжал из себя все силы, чтобы сделать максимально серьезное лицо и заставить свои руки, пусть и немного, но очень натурально дрожать «от страха»  
— Д-Д-Дима, может не сто-сто-стоит?

Летсплейщик пропустил парня вперед. Тот с явным страхом, готовясь терять сознание от переполняющих его мыслей, дотронулся до двери, как вдруг сзади громко раздался смех его друга. От неожиданности, Брайан подскочил и резко обернулся.

— Ты же помнишь, что я твои мысли читаю? Хаха, блядь, твои мысли про комнату из крови, желудка и мозгов — это нечто! Сука, я бы тоже обосрался. Ладно, открывай уже!

Пастернак разозлился и, сам того не ожидая, резко толкнул дверь. Она с грохотом открылась, открывая парням сожженное пространство. В комнате тускло горели свечи, под которыми уже застывала лужа воска, набранная с них же. Посреди комнаты — огромная гора из пепла. От резкого открытия двери, часть этой горы подлетела, создав облако. Парни одновременно закашлялись. После долгого ора Дмитрия и его «Сука, я же призрак, какого хуя?!», они до конца осмотрели комнату. Засветившаяся часть стены в виде змеиного знака показала, куда именно надо идти. Хотя до Брайана доходило долго, когда его друг-призрак прошел сквозь стену. Все-таки, для призраков это нормально, но не для людей. А когда его голова вылезла из стены и резко пробормотала «Че стал? Пошли, еблан», Пастернак все же прошел через стену. Выйдя по маленькому коридору к воде, он с недовольством посмотрел на нее.

— Плавать умеешь? — спросил его друг призрак, подойдя почти вплотную к воде.  
— Умею, но не люблю. Но надо?  
— Надо, Федя, надо. Прыгай, — Пастернак вдохнул полной грудью и резко прыгнул в воду. Подплывший к нему Куплинов мысленно передал ему продолжение фразы. — Прыгай, если не боишься, потому что впереди тебя будут жрать змеи. Но, раз уж ты уже тут, поплыли.

Наткнувшись на шипы пару раз — а именно, около пятнадцати — и выпив четыре кружки кофе, геймер терпеливо ждал, когда они смогут найти девушку и вернуться назад. Повезло, что не пришлось париться с воздухом из-за наличия контракта от Гоблина, иначе парни бы точно тут умерли несколько сотен раз. И вот, долгожданный момент, после которого Дмитрий чуть ли не танцевать хотел, но решил не спойлерить Брайану! Издали прозвучал тихий шепот:

— Брайан?  
— К-Кейт?! Это ты?!  
— Она, брат, она. Плыви, надо спасти твою возлюбленную.

Покрасневший Пастернак поплыл в разы быстрее, чем было. Он даже упустил момент с маленькой сценой, где должна уплывать змея, поэтому через пару секунд, белый зверь, которого они случайно догнали, исчез. «Видимо, игру мы окончательно сломали…»  
Оказавшись в офисе, с повязкой на голове, Брайан смотрел на своего друга, в надежде, что тот ему поможет. Дмитрий посмеялся и, позволив змее лишить Брайана обоняния, он наконец-то показал ему прохождение этой части игры. Конечно, лишившийся дыхания Пастернак очень хотел придушить Диму, но его останавливало несколько вещей: во-первых, он сам кого хочет придушит; во-вторых, он ему помогает; в-третьих, до парня только начало доходить, что он правда влюблен в Кейт, так что спасать ее надо. А вот на остальных можно будет и забить.  
Спустя каких-то десять или сорок минут, они наконец-то вышли к белому существу, которое сразу же задало вопрос:

— Кто я?  
— Эээ… Это странный вопрос. Кейт?

Над существом появилось сердечко, после чего Брайан услышал голос Синт… Рей. Когда парень очнулся, у него даже дыхание перехватило от неожиданного крика робота. Он потерял равновесие в воде и, дабы его удержать, начал усиленно размахивать руками. Дима, не тративший ни капли сил на плаванье в форме призрака, лишь посмеялся и, кивнув девочке, поплыл за ней наружу. Парню пришлось выложиться на все сто десять процентов, чтобы догнать их и вылезти с к воздуху.

— Ты почти доплыл до выхода. Сдулся?  
— Я… Я не знаю…  
— Мы спасли Кейт. Сейчас вторая опасность: твоя сестра.  
— Она не опасна! Я знаю это…  
— Она — нет. А вот ее змеюка — очень даже.  
— Не-е-е-ет, только не змеи! — уже покусанный парень кое-как вылез к друзьям, но хотел было прыгнуть обратно, чтобы не видеть больше этих опасных существ.  
— Ты даже ее еще не видел, успокойся! Она очень даже милая, так-то.  
— Что здесь делает мое тело? — обернувшаяся на продолжение пещеры девушка наконец-то увидела себя.  
— Сейчас узнаешь. Брайан, доставай колокольчики.  
— Кого?  
— Бля, они что у меня до сих пор?! — призрак залез в карман брюк и достал оттуда два колокольчика, связанные лентой. Он быстро передал их парню, который их со спокойной душой уронил. — Блядь, мне кажется, что мы сдохнем тут…

Из пещеры раздался шепот, напугавший всех присут… парней до мурашек. Девочка тоже испугалась, но у роботов нет мурашек, так что это было описать сложно.

— Это не твое тело.  
— Да вы заебали шепотом болтать. Не слышно ж нихуя! — вырвалось у Димы, после чего он обиженно замолчал.  
— В нем Домори, — из пещеры вылезла белая змея с зеленым языком.  
— Ты, проклятой чудовище! Я знала, что ты стоишь за этим! — прокричала в ответ Рей.  
— Оно такое большое… И-и-и страшное.  
— А по-моему милая зверюшка.

Когда эта «милая зверюшка» болтала с Рей, Брайан даже немного успокоился. Она даже начала ему нравиться: тихая, спокойная, сидит в своей пещере и все. Вот только, когда она напала на Рей, чуть не съев при этом Пастернака, тот опешил. Лишь зов девочки о помощи заставил его двигаться дальше. Держа в руках колокольчики, парень ринулся к телу и начал с силой их трясти, чтобы разбудить Рей, которая Домори, но Рей. В общем, он начал будить девочку.  
От звона колокольчиков, запертая в кристалле девушка сначала открыла глаза и посмотрела на парня, после чего развела руки в стороны и сломала стены своей темницы. От резкого взрыва, парень отлетел на несколько метров назад, а девочка продолжала смотреть куда-то в сторону. Вдруг, время в пещере остановилось. Дима осмотрелся, после чего сам немного завис. Никто не двигался. Даже летящий в воздухе Пастернак завис в одной позе.

— Я, блядь, не понял. Меня на мультик обделили?! Охуеть не встать, ну как так-то? Что, если дохлый, так уже мультики посмотреть нельзя. Ой, ну и пошли вы нахуй! — сразу после этой фразы, все вернулось на свои места и Пастернак наконец-то шлепнулся на землю. — Привет, блядь. Ты прикинь, вот вы мультик посмотрели, а мне его не показали, пидоры.  
— Что? Ты про ту сцену с Домори и Рей?  
— Да! Я ее не видел! Я обиделся, все, сами теперь разбирайтесь!

Мир перед глазами вдруг потемнел, после чего снова все появилось уже в обугленной комнате с пепелищем. Парни переглянулись, дав друг другу знать, что оба ничего не понимают. Видимо, скрипт игры перестал действовать на Пастернака, как должен был.

— Прости, сестренка! Я не знала, что ранила твои чувства!  
— Что за херня, простите? — вставил Дима, посмотрев на все еще недоумевающего друга.  
— Это уже не важно, Брайан.  
— Что? Но я же молчал?  
— Не обращай внимание. У меня тоже так было, просто смотри и молчи, оно само починится.

Мир вновь моргнул светом, после чего вся четверка оказалась в комнате на десятом этаже здания. Брайан вновь подвис, но почему-то прошел вперед.

— Что происходит, Дима? — не стесняясь, спросил парень.  
— Это игра показывает сценку. Ты скорее всего видишь текст перед глазами или что-то такое. Я хуй знает, просто делай что говорят.  
— Пастернак?! Что… Что ты тут делаешь?!  
— Я хотел узнать, зачем ты меня оскорблял все это время. Что за бред?! Зачем мне это знать?!  
— Блядь, заткнись, не порть кино. Принесите попкорн, кто-нибудь! — прокричал Дмитрий в пустоту.  
— Прекрати этот нонсенс! Ты украл мой Кинжал! Нет? Признайся! — смешной голос пухлого парня вообще не прибавлял серьезности этой сцене. — Давай, верни его, — Хьюго начал тереть переносицу, будто напрягся, но выглядело это слишком странно. — Назови цену, если ты так хочешь. Я заплачу любые деньги. Я могу повысить класс всей твоей семьи. Все что угодно, Пастернак, но ты должен вернуть мне кинжал! Я извиняюсь за все, что я тебе сделал. Ладно? Если хочешь, я встану на колени! Ты понимаешь, что я теперь — босс? Ведьма возьмет меня на прицел если Кинжал… Пожалуйста, Брайан!  
— Подожди, а почему я должен так жестоко ему отказать? Он же мой босс, как у меня на такое хватит смелости! — снова испортил сцену Брайан.  
— Завали варежку и действуй по сценарию, а то я нихера не пойму!  
— Я не могу тебе его вернуть, у меня его нет. Но будь спокоен, я выполнил свою работу. Я разобрался с Ведьмой.  
— Что? … Поздравляю! Тогда контракт можно считать выполненным и ты получишь свою премию в двадцать тысяч кредитов!  
— Стой, сначала я хочу, чтобы ты встретился с моим другом. Подожди, а тебя он как встретит?  
— Блядь, какой же ты еблан. У нас вообще-то еще Домори и Рей есть, дебил.  
— Сам ты долбанутый, хватит меня так называть! — начал кричать Брайан на своего друга, после чего резко зажал рот руками.

Домори и Рей вошли в помещение. Брайан еще не знает, что они поменялись телами, чтобы все было хотя бы примерно так, как должно было быть. Однако, когда Рей заговорила, у Брайана чуть челюсть не отвалилась. Даже слово «отвисла» тут не подойдет.

— Привет, Хьюго. Я надеялась тебя встретить.  
— Это — Рей Синтра. Наследница семьи, — объяснил Брайан, все еще не до конца понимающий, что вообще происходит последние двадцать минут. Если не больше… — По законам компании, у нее есть право стать исполнительным директором Синтракорп, — на фоне вдруг начал говорить Дима, ставший позади Хьюго и присевший, дабы быть ростом с пухляша.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Этого не может быть.  
— О чем ты говоришь? Этого не может быть, — будто повторил за ним Хьюго, отчего Брайан усмехнулся. — Ты не встанешь на моем пути, Брайан. Девушка давно исчезла, если бы это была она — она была бы в разы старше! Как ты собираешься это доказать? — Хьюго ухмыльнулся самой зловещей улыбкой, которую могло выдать его пухлое и милое личико.

Рей вдруг начала смеяться и села в кресло. Подкатившись на колесиках, она положила руки на стол. Раздался щелчок и из стола выдвинулись мониторы, а экран позади вдруг засветился надписью: «Rei Sintra».

— Ты видел это? Компания меня узнает! Эхехе! — девочка задорно засмеялась, продолжая смотреть на Хьюго. — Теперь она моя, Мистер Лягушка! — девочка показала знак мира, не убирая ухмылку с лица.  
— Это какое-то заклятье! — Брайан опешил и не успел произнести фразу, которую должен был сказать. — Погоди! Стой… Стой… Мы можем договориться! Ну, мы могли бы…  
— Никакой сделки! Никакой сделки! — Рей вдруг показала парню язык, сделав типичный аниме жест «Бака». После этого девушка надела на себя маску парня и, квакая, продолжила. — Уволен! Ква, ква! Уволен!  
— Она Ведьма!  
— Ты ошибаешься, Мистер Лягушка! Я не Ведьма. Но моя сестра — да! — Девочка усмехнулась и наклонила голову вбок, указав на робота.  
— Это все твоя вина, Брайан. Твоя! Ты все похерил! Абсолютно все! — вдруг начал кричать парень, после чего подошел и толкнул парня. Хьюго, чуть не плача вышел.

Брайан еще немного посмотрел на сестёр, после чего Дима подозвал его к лифту. Они спустились на первый этаж, где увидели всех друзей.

— Видимо мы сломали игру, поэтому все посчитались спасёнными. Хотя твою Кейт мы правда спасли. Иди, поговори с ней.  
— Дима… Спасибо! — Пастернак ухмыльнулся и ушел к своей подруге. Он мигом покраснел, когда начал с ней разговор.  
— Дима, зайди сюда! — вдруг прозвучал детский голос из лифта. Когда Куплинов туда вошел, двери лифта сразу закрылись. Перед ним стояла Рей. — Я все еще помню, что тебе надо в свой мир, а еще надо снимать видео для друзей. Мы с Домори уже настроили твой компьютер, он больше не будет переносить тебя сюда.  
— О, ну, спасибо… Только, как я снимать буду?  
— Это мы тоже учли. Мы можем стереть тебе память, чтобы ты ничего не запомнил. Хотя можем с помощью твоего же компьютера восстановить ее после окончания игры. Это уже твой выбор.  
— Хм, я согласен. Ну, что ж. Вряд ли мы еще увидимся, надеюсь, что все будет хорошо.  
— Конечно! Прощай, Мистер Куплинов.

***

Дима открыл глаза и приподнял голову. За окном все еще было темно, а часы показывали полночь. Размяв шею, парень пошел на кухню и начал делать себе кофе. «Хм, мне приснился странный сон… Эх, уже забыл о чем он. Ну ладно, ничего нового. Бля, я так и не снял сегодня видео, завтра весь день на это убью»


End file.
